Love is Both Power and Weakness
by midnightfire1836
Summary: Caroline, Katherine, Matt and Bonnie find themselves changing there opinions on the originals and on life itself. Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Kol have always been evil, whether they tried to change or not. But maybe just maybe these originals can find there redemption, but then maybe that redemption will once again be taken from them. Kalijah, Mabekah, Klaroline, Kennett!
1. New Friends

Love is Both Power and Weakness

 **Okay so this is chapter 1 of my new story but I'm not going to stop writing my other one, I just had an idea in my head and decided to write it. The main ships will be: Kalijah, Klaroline, Kennett, Mabekah (or Stebekah still deciding but will probably be Matt & Rebekah), Finn and Sage if I bring Finn back but I might not. There will be some Delena. I also might do a sequel for TO & TVD crossover but no promises. I also decided to do Kennett because I like the ship and think Bonnie and Kol would make a good couple because of Kol's respect for witches but I have nothing against Kolvina I just wanted to try this.**

 **Minor spoilers' bellow of the originals seasons 1 & 2 and major ones for TVD S4 **

**Changes: Kol did not die he was saved by Elijah at the last minute because Elijah had been invited inside. There not in New Orleans yet. Katherine is not human. Elijah and Elena aren't really friends anymore because of the whole Kol business. Klaus didn't kill Tyler's mother cause I didn't mind Carol and that's just mean but he did kill the hybrids. Klaus didn't banish Tyler because I need him for my plot. Bonnie and Caroline had nothing to do with Kol's almost death even though I can't remember if they actually did or not because I never ever watched that tragic episode again. There's no baby Hope (yet but there might be, all up to you guys but I am not doing Haylijah) and there will be a bit of Hayley for the plot. Klaus did not bite Caroline. There might be mentions of Freya but I probably won't put her in until the sequel if I do one. Bonnie erased Jeremys tattoo with a really hard spell because she realised Kol might have been right and though she loves Elena could never take that chance. They don't know it was Bonnie or what happened, so no Silas (yet). Oh and Alaric is not dead because he's pretty awesome character but I don't know how much of his will be in the story. Okaaayyyyyyy I'm finished.**

 **I own nothing yada, yada, yada, tragic I know because Kol & Katherine would never have died if it was up to me *sniffles* and I own none of the songs, TV shows etc mentioned. Please review and tell me what you think and give ideas because I have no real plan for this plot and I would love to include some of your ideas into this. I hope you Enjoy! Sorry for the long note. You may read now…**

Elijah walked into the mansion he and his siblings shared to see Kol sprawled across the couch in their living room watching some show called Supernatural. Kol looked up at the sudden entry into the mansion but kept watching after he realised it was Elijah. Rebekah was perched on the other couch looking at her laptop, only glancing up when Dean was on the screen. Klaus was beside her with a glass of bourbon in one hand, a pencil in the other and a sketch pad in front of him which most likely was going to turn into a drawing of Caroline Forbs. Elijah looked at his younger siblings, all lights were off, the curtains were closed and only the small amount of sunshine that peaked between the gaps of them made anything but the TV visible.

"Afternoon." Elijah tried but no one responded, never taking their eyes away from their task. Ignoring him, as if he wasn't standing right there.

"Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah? I'm speaking to you." He tried once again but had no such luck. He shook his head sighing and moved to open the curtains. As he did they all growled trying to block the light from their eyes.

"'Lijah close the curtain." Rebekah grumbled pulling the blanket that was neatly draped over the couch onto her so she could see her screen.

"You are not nocturnal. Get up, I am certain you all have something better to do than sit around on a Saturday." They all frowned hoping he wasn't going to kick them out. Sadly luck was not on their side as he told them all to get up and go do something outside of the house. So they did as they always did when they were bored and weren't planted in front of a screen, went to Mystic Grill. As soon as they walked in Klaus spotted the blonde baby vamp. She was sitting next to Miss Bonnie Bennett, local town witch. He walked over to them and Kol was quick to follow. Both Bonnie and Caroline were still angry with Elena and Jeremy for trying to kill Kol because there was a chance that would have ended tragically for all of them if Kol was there bloodline, and still if not they would have murdered a whole lot of vampires for their own personal gain. Bonnie wasn't fond of vampires but that didn't mean they all deserved to die, some may have been innocent, not likely but maybe. They also knew the new threat that may be bestowed upon them because she'd killed Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus Mikaelsons brother.

"Hello lovely ladies." Kol smirked and Klaus joined in. Both brothers knew Bonnie and Caroline had nothing to do with Kol's near demise.

"May we buy you two a drink?" Klaus asked flashing his dimples as he smirked.

"I'd rather die of thirst, but thanks." Caroline snapped turning back to her best friend.

"Oh come on, we can't be that bad, after all we haven't killed the doppelgänger or Gilbert boy yet." Klaus replied.

"You killed 12 of your own hybrids." She argued.

"Yes but I didn't kill Tyler, I kept him alive even though he betrayed me and helped my hybrids do the same. Now Miss Forbs why do you think that is?" Klaus asked the girl.

"Because you have something planned for him." Caroline accused angrily.

"Incorrect, try again." Kol answered before his older brother could.

"To torture him and make him suffer." Caroline guessed again snidely. Klaus chuckled shaking his head.

"No love, I did it for you." Klaus replied.

"I'm sure you did, but as you know I'm spoken for so can you please leave us alone." Caroline asked a little softer but with enough force for the two men to know it was more a threat than a request.

"Hey, hey, let's not get too hasty darling, no one is asking for your hand in marriage just to buy you a friendly drink. Make peace because my big brother is content on us living in this stupid appalling little town and what can I say, if he's going to make me go to school I would love 1 or 2 friends, or at least ally's." Kol spoke up.

"You want to make peace?" Bonnie scoffed at Klaus and he shook his head smirking.

"Other big brother." Klaus retorted. Though Klaus would never say it he wanted to stay as did Rebekah and Kol didn't care either way.

"So you are staying?" Bonnie asked annoyed.

"Yes little witch we are staying and tonight apparently we have to go to a dinner with the Gilberts and Salvatore's to discuss a peace treaty. You are welcome to join darling, I'm sure your company will be lovely." Kol offered smiling. Bonnie only just noticed how much he looked like a younger version of Elijah.

"Don't underestimate me, I'm not stupid enough to fall for that crap." Bonnie snapped.

"I'm not underestimating you, witches are never stupid enough to be tricked, or at least twice. Trust me love I have a high respect for witches. In fact I used to be one." Kol grinned and Bonnie looked at him questioningly.

"You used to be a witch?" Kol smiled nodding.

"Yes love, not a powerful one such as you but I had a little magic as did the rest of us except Nik because he was part wolf but he still had witch blood." Kol answered and Bonnie had a small smile on her lips as Caroline too listened. No, they didn't like them but it was still interesting to hear about their human life, after all it had been a thousand years since they were human.

"Your mother was powerful so wouldn't her line be, like Bonnie's line?" Caroline asked.

"Well were not really sure, only Finn knows the full story and he never told us anything. Elijah however knows we lost our eldest sibling to sickness and Elijah assumes she contained the most power our bloodline produced. Finn and Elijah didn't display much power as we grew up and Rebekah, Henrik and I were too young and by the time I displayed any qualities we were turned." Kol smiled.

"Wouldn't you have your abilities at this age, or that age or whatever, I got mine ages ago." I stated.

"Let me guess, started when you were 15-16?" he asked or more stated.

"Yeah, but weren't you like 19 when you turned?" Klaus smirked.

"Physically speaking Kol's younger than you both, and possibly mentally cause I'm sorry but frankly I think he's just an idiot." Klaus teased.

"Wait when were you turned then?" Caroline asked interested.

"16, okay not that I don't love talking to you about myself, because I myself am my favourite person but I would love to know more about you Miss Bennett and I know Nik wants to know more about you too Miss Forbs so may we now please buy you a drink?" Caroline and Bonnie gave each other a glance thinking for a moment and shrugging.

"Why not, you can't be too boring." Caroline answered half smiling. They talked for a while but Kol and Klaus had to leave and find there little sister then be home for the peace treaty.

"Well ladies, I'm afraid we have to go, but the offer still stands, you are welcome, more welcome than the doppelgänger at least. I hope to see you there." Klaus smiled charmingly.

"Look it was nice talking to you both, but we probably won't be able to make it. And we know you mean no harm, to us anyway, but were both taken so we probably shouldn't, so sorry, and I still owe you a thankyou Klaus, for letting Tyler live for me, I think. So thanks I guess." Caroline smiled.

"My pleasure love, I hope to see you around." Klaus beamed and Kol gave Bonnie one more unnoticed stare.

"Bye darlings." Kol said as they took their departure. Caroline and Bonnie were so confused. Had they seriously just talked for 2 hours with originals, and was Kol Mikaelson actually going to school with them. The two girls looked at each other confused, what had just happened?

 **Okay first chapter, just some friendly chat. Also I know Kol probably wasn't turned at 16 but who knows, I'm assuming he's probably not much older than Rebekah and I'm going to make it she was turned at 15 and just looks extremely mature or something but there going to be in the same year level anyway. I know that is confusing but oh well. If you have any ideas I'd love to hear them and use them in my story. I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will most likely be the peace treaty and some things will happen with Caroline and Bonnie and I might bring Katherine. In the next chapter Tyler and Jeremy will probably be acting like d*cks and I promise I have nothing against them I actually quite like them both but it's just for the story. Thank you if you made it this far!**


	2. What is There To Feel Guilty For

**Love is Both Power and Weakness**

 **Chapter 2 ;) As I said in the last chapter I have nothing against Tyler or Jeremy so sorry if they seem like jerks. Hayley will be in this chapter (I don't like her very much, soz Hayley fans but her thing with Elijah sort of bugged me because she was having a kid with Klaus and I just found it slightly weird.) A change I forgot to mention is that Tyler didn't find out about Hayley's betrayal and she didn't leave (and didn't sleep with Klaus). Katherine's will probably be in this chapter. I own nothing including the car brand that is mentioned. There's also some swearing. Please enjoy and I would love more ideas!**

Soon after Kol and Klaus left Bonnie and Caroline followed, Caroline went to Tyler's and Bonnie went home. As Caroline drove for some unknown reason she felt a lump in her throat. Guilt, something she'd felt many times, guilt for even talking to Klaus, he had killed Tyler's friends and it wasn't fair that she was being friendly with the man who had hurt her boyfriend so much. Wanting to surprise Tyler she drove up his driveway, but something didn't sound right, she could hear loud music coming from the house. She got out of her small silver Toyota Corolla and walked into the Lockwood mansion. But as soon as she reached the living room she wanted to break down in tears. Hayley… Hayley and Tyler… Hayley and Tyler together… shit no. As soon as Tyler saw Caroline, his lips almost immediately separated from Hayley's.

"Caroline it's not what you think." He tried but she scoffed tears falling down he eyes.

"Wow, did you come up with that yourself?" Caroline snapped feeling betrayed, as if her heart was slowly cracking. Though somewhere deep inside tried so very hard to believe it truly wasn't what he thought. But then there was that aching pain, the one that tugged on her heart. Forcing her to yell, let out her anger before her tears.

"You have to understand…" he once again tried.

"You don't tell me what I have to understand!" Caroline shouted. "And here I am feeling guilty for having a conversation with Klaus because it wasn't fare by you and here you are hooking up with the werewolf slut!" Caroline snarled.

"Hey!" Hayley tried to protest.

"I'm so done!" Caroline said leaving, making sure to slam the door behind her. The blonde held herself together on the drive home, supressing her tears. But as soon as she was in the comfort of her own bedroom she let out a sob, and then another and another. The proses repeating in a horrible cycle of self-pity.

Meanwhile at Bonnies

Bonnie got home and as soon as she'd gotten through the front door her phone was ringing. She looked at the ID and answered it after an exhausted sigh.

"Yeah Jer?" She asked nicely, trying not to sound tired. Adding a fake soft smile though she knew he couldn't see.

"Hi Bonnie, um Elena said she saw you and Caroline talking to Kol and Klaus at the Grill." Jeremy said and Bonnie frowned trying to choke down a grumble. She had said she'd forgiven him for the whole Kol thing but she was still a little peeved.

"Yeah and?" Bonnie asked not at all sounding as irritated as she was.

"You should stay away from them, remember what they did, and then suddenly the tattoo on my arm disappears. He's dangerous." Jeremy said and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"I can take care of myself." Bonnie argued.

"You shouldn't underestimate him though Bonnie." Jeremy replied.

"We were just talking Jer, he knows a lot about witches so does Klaus, they don't mean any harm to Care or I." Bonnie said getting more annoyed by the second.

"What would he know about witches? He's a vampire, he probably eats them." Jeremy snapped angrily caused by his girlfriend's recklessness, he wasn't prepared for her to die and she could be walking straight into a trap. Just like he did.

"He used to be one, Jeremy you're judging someone you don't even know, and he actually respects witches, don't worry Care and I made it clear we're taken, we were just having a friendly conversation, Kol's starting school soon and he just wanted us to know he means peace." Bonnie explained.

"So he hit on you?" Jeremy asked, his tone reeking of jealousy.

"No!" Bonnie snapped back.

"Then why would you need to make it clear you were taken?" Jeremy questioned.

"Because they invited us to the dinner where you're discussing peace tonight and we thought it wouldn't be unfair on you and Tyler so we made it clear we were spoken for!" Bonnie snapped.

"So now he thinks I'm jealous?" He continued to ask stupid questions and Bonnie finally let out that growl she'd held back earlier.

"You're acting like it!" She yelled into the phone.

"You're hanging out with an original which is probably the reason we can't find the cure!" He shouted back, too losing his temper.

"I'm the freaking one who erased the tattoo because I am not taking the chance of Silas being real! If you don't like it, go to hell!" Bonnie yelled hanging up. She dropped the phone as a tear slid down her face and she quickly got a call from Caroline.

"Bonnie?" She heard Caroline sob into the phone.

"Hey what's wrong?" Bonnie asked quickly forgetting about Jeremy due to wanting to know if her best friend was okay.

"T-tyler, cheated, on, me." She mumbled and Bonnie suddenly felt the urge to kill Tyler.

"Oh my god! Care I'm so, so sorry!" She was fast to reply. "That jerk didn't deserve you anyway." She reassured best she knew how.

"And here I was feeling bad because I even spoke to Klaus." Caroline ranted as if she hadn't heard Bonnie's kind words. She had but she was just so angry at Tyler, and heartbroken, she trusted him.

"You know what? Tyler and Jer are both going be at that stupid treaty, so get dressed, were going, I am so sick of feeling guilty because we talked to originals who have done nothing to us since Kol was almost killed, Tyler and Jeremy expect us to just stay away from them as our good deed to the world. So personally I think we should prove them wrong but only if you're up to it." Bonnie stated adding the last part in order to not pressure Caroline.

"Your right they have no right to do that, wait what happened with Jer!" Care asked concerned.

"Nothing worth repeating." Bonnie smiled.

"So we doing this?" Caroline asked.

"Yep. I'll pick you up in about 30 minute's k." Bonnie answered, hanging up after she heard Caroline's quiet 'yeah' and plopped onto the bed in exhaustion.

 **Okay so chapter 2. I hoped you like it and to one of my reviewer who said they like Stebekah better I might do a love triangle between Rebekah, Matt and Stefan but I'm still not sure because the next chapter will be about the peace treaty and Katherine with Elijah. I'm still debating whether to bring Sage and Finn back so I'd love to hear your ideas. If there's anything about my story you don't like tell me because I'm still new to righting these and criticism always helps. Also I'm not sure when I'll be able to update it because I have another story I'm trying to update as well but I'll probably update them both at once. I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Peace Or Not

Love is Both Power and Weakness

 **Okay so I'm going to try to update as often as possible for this because I'm really excited about the ships especially Kalijah because I'm still wishing Katherine would come back in S3 of TO. I'm started a series of one shots based on Kalijah, Kennett, Klaroline and Mabekah, so they'll be updated as much as possible along with You Can't Change That With Who's Blood you share and this one, so if you like this story you'll most likely enjoy my new one, but the couples will already be together and they'll be more humour and less drama. This will just me a necessary part in my story, in the next part I will do some more fun parts e.g. Klaus flirting, Kol & Rebekah going to school, Elijah & Katherine discussing life and what not, I may or may not bring Nadia in. Enjoy!**

"Well darlings." Kol started as he opened one of the large doors giving them a smirk, "this I did not expect, did you change your minds?" The first thing the youngest Mikaelson brother sensed was Bonnie's tense expression and Caroline's barely noticeable tear filled eyes. Of course though he would not admit to what he saw, he respected the young witch enough to not bring it up.

"Well we decided it would be rude to not come." Bonnie answered for them both. Kol smiled inviting them in. They walked into the dining room, which was huge, there sat Tyler, Jeremy, Elena, Damon, Stefan and the originals. Both Bonnie and Caroline gave Tyler and Jeremy glares which both Kol and Klaus picked up on fast but remained silent.

"Miss Forbs, Miss Bennett I'm glad you could make it." Elijah smiled kindly at them knowing Niklaus' fondness for Caroline and Kol's for Bonnie. It amazed him how two girls could change both his brother's attitude's in such little time. The young witch and baby vamp simply smiled at the man, taking a seat at the table. It was a glare down between Bonnie and Jeremy, while Caroline was completely ignoring Tyler's existence.

"Well as you all know, my family and I wish to stay in Mystic Falls and I also don't want anyone trying to murder my little brother again." Elijah started not particularly impressed by Elena or Jeremy's attempt in killing his brother, nor in Kol for trying to murder Jeremy using Damon. Though Elijah had no interest in the cure he was grateful the map to find it was gone, he didn't want his sister human. This he knew was selfish of him but if she got hurt or worse, both he, Niklaus and Kol wouldn't forgive themselves. Elijah also knew it was foolish of the Gilberts or the Salvatore's not to heed Kol's warning of Silas.

"Yeah well if you haven't noticed, no one wants you here." Damon blurted out, disregarding the strength difference between him and the 4 originals.

"Are you well aware we do not care, we will live in peace if you will or we can have war, it is your choice. We simply request you don't make any more attempts on our lives! If you stay away from my baby brother and sister I won't kill anyone!" Klaus snapped protectively which for an unknown reason, sort of impressed Caroline. Not the killing part just that he cared about someone but himself ' _No, no I do not care, he killed Jenna and Jules and his hybrids. I don't care'_ she told herself.

"Kol tried to kill me, and now we can't even find the cure thanks to him!" Jeremy butt in, not thinking as he spoke.

"I was the one who got rid of the map Jer, don't go blaming people!" Bonnie almost shouted and everyone looked at her surprised, Kol a little confused but relieved it wasn't passed on to another hunter.

"What!" Elena all but yelled angrily. Caroline was unfazed, though she had had her suspicions about it she never brought it up. If Bonnie had done it, she'd done it for a reason. Caroline wasn't a witch so she had no idea what the consequences of the cure could be, besides she didn't want it so what did it matter to her.

"Be mad, I don't care! You were willing to kill a whole bloodline of vampires just to get the cure. Endangering Caroline, Stefan, Damon, yourself, hell even Katherine." It had never occurred to Elijah that his Katerina's life was also endangered if Kol had died.

"If Kol had been your bloodline we'd be screwed wouldn't we, you never know maybe Klaus was lying. And what if you had succeeded in killing Kol we would have the originals hunting us, witches, vampires, if you hadn't noticed Elena, they've lived for 1000 years, I'm sure they have as many ally's as they do enemies. If you'd killed Kol and found the cure we'd have hell raining on us afterwards. I'm sorry but I will not risk the chance of Silas being real just for a stupid cure to vampirism. Accept you're a vampire because it's not changing anytime soon!" Bonnie yelled and Elena was gone, Bonnie rolled her eyes with a dramatic sigh. She understood what the cure meant to Elena but this was ridiculous, she wasn't the same Elena, the one who would put her whole life on the line to save people she didn't even know, the one who felt remorse for Rose and Trevor when they died even if they had kidnapped her as leverage. Not this one, the one who'd risk the end of the world just for her own gain. Damon, Stefan, Jeremy and Tyler all stood.

"War it is." Damon snarled disappearing as did Stefan, taking Jeremy with him. Only Tyler still stood.

"Coming Care?" He asked annoyed by Bonnie's choice but to be honest at the moment he truly just wanted them all to shut up.

"The hell I'm going anywhere with you, you cheating bastard!" She growled and suddenly Klaus felt himself become very protective. He almost lunged at Tyler before the younger hybrid disappeared.

"Well that took a dramatic turn." Kol smirked and both Caroline and Bonnie glared at him. "What it's true." He defended throwing his hand up in the air. Bonnie and Caroline looked at each other worried.

"Did our friends just stage a war against us?" Caroline asked directing the question to the only sane Original left, Elijah.

"I think they did." Elijah told them and suddenly Katherine Peirce was walking down the stairs in black heels.

"Well that was interesting." She stopped in front of them. They looked confused until she spoke again, "oh and BonBon thank you for your concern for my safety." She smirked.

"Why aren't you like, I don oh, ripping her heart out like you've apparently been trying to do for the past 500 years?" Bonnie asked. Klaus grumbled bitterly not answering so Kol did for him.

"Elijah said he couldn't." Kol said and they both looked shocked, Rebekah's lips tugged at the corner, forming a smile of amusement, staying as silent as she had the whole time.

"What?" they both scoffed "and you listened to him?" Caroline asked Klaus in disbelief who continued to stare at the floor.

"Everyone has rules darlings." Rebekah piped up grinning at her blue eyed brother's embarrassed expression, his cheeks turning a bright shade of pink.

"Well since I've known this family, I'm sorry but I couldn't tell." Caroline retorted.

"Blame Kol." Klaus accused his brother.

"What the bloody hell did I do?" Kol questioned putting his hands up in defence for the second time that night.

"You almost got yourself killed and now Elijah thinks were too reckless!" Klaus growled at his brother.

"You're the one who killed the girl's aunt." Kol argued.

"Bekah killed the doppelgänger." Klaus responded and then of course Rebekah had to get into it.

"This is not my fault!" Elijah and Katherine looked at each other humoured as the 3 sibling's fought. One thing crossed Bonnie and Caroline's mind at the exact same time ' _Crap!_ '

 **Okay so chapter 3. This actually took a turn, there was originally gonna be no war but I'm cool with it. Now I know Elena didn't seem like sweet Elena, but I actually really don't like her, sorry all Elena lovers. But I do love Katherine, so I do like Nina Dobrev (don't know if I spelt that right) but I prefer her as Katherine. And I know this is a spoiler but no one will die unless you want it and I will make this clear right now I AM NOT KILLING DAMON thank you very much. Okay so I hope you enjoyed and if you want me to add anything just tell me and I'll see if I can add it in. Oh and btw if anyone didn't understand this Bonnie and Jeremy's relationship is over.**


	4. What Family Should Be

Love is Both Power and Weakness

 **Okay chapter 4. It's probably going to be in two parts, one will be the originals with the Katherine, Caroline and Bonnie, next some Kalijah/Klaroline/Kennett/Mabekah and in the next chapter I'll put in some girl time. Hope you enjoy.**

Kol stared around the room, the little brunette witch in one of the antique seats as Caroline paced the room up and down for the second time that night.

"Love, if you do not sit down I think I am going to go insane." Klaus finally stated, no longer being able to take the click clacking of the baby vampire's shoes.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm a bit distracted, Damon, Tyler, Jeremy, Stefan and Elena have literally declared war on us. I'm not going to hurt them, there my friends, or at least they were. They don't deserve to die, and I've known Tyler, Jer and Elena my whole life, and what if Matt stands with them and gets hurt. Or if they try to hurt us and they get hurt, and there not supposed to do this, were friends, were best friends, Elena, Bonnie and Matt there my best friends, and Bonnie I know you may not feel the same, but if any of them were to get hurt I think I would lose it. And, and…" Caroline was hysteric, tears falling down her cheeks which immediately alarmed Klaus who rushed over to help her sit down and breath.

"Deep breaths love." Klaus instructed looking over at Bonnie who seemed to be in as much of a mess but kept it together much better than her friend.

"Caroline, Bonnie, we do not wish to harm your friends and we won't unless they attack, I hope you can understand that, I will not protect your friends if they even make one attempt at my sibling's lives again." Elijah explained and his eyes once again trailed down to the Bulgarian beauty on his lap who seemed completely and utterly at peace. She smiled and Elijah replied with a smile of his own.

"Look we get it, you don't want your family to get hurt, but there our family, and we just chose you over them and you've been nothing but horrible to them." Bonnie argued with him, feeling slightly attacked but knew that wasn't Elijah's intention.

"What a great family you have, they're willing to hurt you, you do understand? It was a peace treaty, the agreement was simple, we wouldn't hurt them or people if they didn't try hurt us. They tried to kill my baby brother and are willing to do it again and there is no way in hell that is happening! So if you don't like it, fight for the other side because my siblings are not dying because of them!" Klaus growled out standing up immediately.

"Nik, lay off." Kol said and Klaus glared at him a flicker of concern in his eyes.

"I will not lay off Kol, I do not care who the hell I have to kill if it means you and Rebekah are safe, whether it be the doppelgänger or my hybrid, I will kill them if I have to." Klaus argued amber eyes lighting up.

"Niklaus, calm yourself." Elijah ordered and Klaus growled once more walking off.

"Thanks for the concern brother." Kol called back smugly.

"Kol I would not aggravate him." Elijah stated and Kol rolled his eyes planting himself on the couch next to where Caroline was now sitting.

"Okay, so at the very least we need to make sure they no longer have access to the house which means signing it over to a human." Elijah informed them.

"Well Bonnie's a witch, not a vampire, it'll still work." Caroline suggested trying to pull it together.

"What about baby Gilbert, he can still get in?" Katherine objected.

"I can look for a spell to make sure no one can get in without permission." Bonnie answered and Klaus walked back in a little calmer now.

"And how do we know you won't change sides and help them instead, granting them access to our house?" Klaus asked paranoid as usual.

"They're not going to accept my help regardless, I erased the hunters cure, unless I get it back for them they won't even want to talk to me and I'm not risking the end of the world just so Elena can be human." Bonnie assured trying not to snap. "So I really don't have any reason to betray you considering I can't even go home anymore."

"Look Klaus, I know you find it hard to trust people but we are on your side. They didn't just start war with you, they started it with us too." Caroline added.

"Do the two of you need anything from your homes?" Elijah asked changing the subject.

"Grimoires, I have a lot from Luka's family and I might be able to find a spell to help us keep humans and vampires out, I also need clothes and a few other things." Bonnie answered and Caroline began.

"I also want to grab a few things." She mumbled looking to Klaus for a response.

"I'll take you to grab your things." He confirmed. Though the blonde wanted to object, saying she didn't need to be protected and she could take care of herself, instead she remained quiet and merely nodded knowing he only wanted her to be safe. She questioned why Klaus cared so much, she knew even if he didn't want to admit it, he did care for certain people. His siblings were some of them and she too knew she was someone he cared for deeply, or at least as much as he could care.

"Well Miss Bennett, we'll get going shall we?" Kol smirked standing up without giving Bonnie a chance to argue to taking her he held his hand out for her with a wide grin. Bonnie rolled her eyes ignoring his hand and standing up, walking out, she huffed realising Kol was once again beside her, _way too persistent_ she thought to herself as they left. Soon Caroline and Klaus too headed of leaving only Katherine, Rebekah and Elijah.

"I'm leaving now." Rebekah stood up, before Elijah could even speak a word she was gone. Elijah sighed and Katherine looked up at him as she had many times that night. Smiling.

"It's just us now 'Lijah." Katherine told him with a flirty tone, her smile turning into a smirk. Elijah simply looked at her chuckling, within minutes of silence Elijah's lips crashed against Katherine's. She broke away after several minutes and pouted cutely.

"You can do better than that." She simply said crossing her arms across her chest and the eldest undead original simply smiled and she frowned confused. Until she was hurled over her newly reunited boyfriends shoulder.

"Your right Katerina, I can do better than that, but not from a couch." He said and she giggled trying to get him to let go without success as he carried her to the room they would now share.

Kol & Bonnie

"Why are you so nice to me?" Bonnie asked as she pulled up into her driveway.

"Because love, I know what it's like, to be a witch, a lonely witch with no one to help, also your very pretty." Kol said and Bonnie slightly blushed getting out of the car, it was now dark out.

"I didn't do this by myself my Grams taught me who to be careful around, vampires being one of them. And I have my mom." Bonnie retorted.

"But your grandmother is gone, your mother is a vampire and I heard your ancestors won't help you, being a witch with no one to go to is hard, trust me, I know." Kol smiled softly, something about the young witch made him care, which was not a comforting feeling, the Mikaelson's didn't care for a reason, people they cared for die. It's as simple as that, but just something about her.

"But your family were with you, they were witches too weren't they?" Bonnie questioned and Kol nodded.

"They were there, but at the same time, it could still get lonely." Kol said while watching Bonnie grab her grimoires from her room. She was debating whether to try and change the subject but the word just slipped out.

"Why?" She mumbled looking up at him.

"Finn and my mother were always together, my father hated me, almost as much as Nik, 'Lijah stopped paying any attention to me when Nik was old enough to use a sword and bow, and Bekah was always with Henrik." Kol simply shrugged. Bonnie didn't ask more on the subject until they were outside.

"Is it better now, I mean with your family?" Bonnie asked, just a tiny bit of concern in her voice.

"We fight, we throw each other into walls, we drink, and at times we even tell each other we care. So yes, I think it's better, because that's what my family is." Kol simply replied, not looking into the girls eyes in fear she would see the sadness his held.

Caroline & Klaus

The whole time they were silent. Until Caroline saw the picture of her and Tyler, a warm tear falling down her cheek.

"God I was an idiot…" she trailed off looking at the picture of her, Elena and Bonnie before all of this started, before she was a vampire.

"You weren't an idiot." She heard the man behind her murmur.

"How would you know?" She scoffed turning around. "You were horrible to all of them, to Elena, Tyler, Stefan. You killed Jenna, and none of it mattered to you. You ruin lives, you ruined Tyler's. You ruined everything good in him. You turned him into a liar, a cheater. You ruined my life, and I let you. I let you because I cared when I shouldn't have, I cared when no one else did. I let you near me and now my life is ruined, so yes I am an idiot, for believing I could be friends with you and he would still love me!" She said as another tear slid down her face. Klaus thought about his words carefully next.

"I cannot change what I've done in the past, but I will not take responsibility for Tyler's actions, he was my hybrid, he was sired to me, but he made the choice to hurt you on his own. He is not sired to me so know this, he hurt you, he cheated on you and that I will not take responsibility for." Klaus responded not angrily, just in a tone strong enough so she knew he was not joking around.

"What did I do wrong?" She asked hurt. She didn't know what she'd done to make Tyler cheat on her. "Am I not good enough?" She asked Klaus tears streaming down her face at this point. Klaus was quick to assure her.

"You are perfect, he doesn't know what he gave up." Klaus smiled softly and she just needed someone, anyone, and so she hugged him and he let her.

"Thankyou." She whispered, too.

Matt & Rebekah

Rebekah walked into the grill seeing Matt, the blonde blue eyes quarter back she held feelings for and walking over to him.

"Leave me alone." He simply mumbled trying to walk off but she grabbed his arm.

"I'm only hear to warn you, I understand I have to stay away from you, I know that's what you want. But I need you to know, there is a war about to start, Caroline and Bonnie care for you and they don't want you hurt. So be careful okay. And please don't die." Rebekah let him go about to walk away.

"What happened?" He asked confused.

"You need to be careful, it's not for me to tell you why and I will not even try to convince you to choose a side." She softly told him looking at the ground.

"What's happened?" He repeated again annoyed.

"The Gilberts, Salvatore's and Tyler have declared war on my family Caroline, Bonnie and I. I don't wish to see you hurt Matt. Please don't get into this." Rebekah told him, she knew it may have been better not to say anything so he was oblivious and out of harm's way but a part of her knew Elena and her friends would get Matt into the middle of this and she didn't want to have to hurt him.

"Why Bonnie and Caroline? Elena and the two are practically family." The blue eyed man questioned.

"It's doesn't matter how much they care for each other, Bonnie and Caroline realised what family should be and they didn't find it with the people who declared war on them just because Bonnie erased the hunters mark to make sure Silas didn't rise and hurt people. Matt just be safe, okay." She said and disappeared from sight. Matt didn't understand why Elena or Jer would declare war on Bonnie and Caroline. And why did Rebekah care if he got hurt?

 **Okay so I decided on Mabekah sorry anyone who wanted Stebekah. Also sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes. I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. This is Me Choosing Sides

Love is Both Power and Weakness

 **Chapter 5! Yay =)! I hope you enjoy and I own nothing *tears***

Bonnie and Kol entered the mansion. She had a bag in her hand full on grimoires and a few other necessities such as clothes and things she wasn't prepared to leave behind. The rest of the Mikaelson's were home and so was Katherine and Caroline. They walked into the kitchen where they heard everyone talking. Katherine was sitting on the kitchen bench with slightly messed up hair and Elijah leaning next to her with a crinkled suit. Bonnie saw a disgusted expression on Kol's face and she rolled her eyes. All 7 of them discussed what they were going to do regarding Elena and the rest of their friends until they heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." Rebekah said walking to the front of the house. She opened it to see Matt Donovan. The blonde man looked at her sadly. She moved to let him inside and everyone else made there way to the entry hearing Rebekah close the door.

"I talked to Elena." He simply stated. "She and Damon gave me the white oak stake to earn your trust saying I was on your side and then to kill you." He told them directing the last part at Klaus. "So here." He said handing the white oak stake to Elijah, still wary of the hybrid.

"Why?" Rebekah asked confused still cautious.

"This is me picking a side." Matt told them and Caroline felt herself smile even if she didn't mean to.

"And how can we trust this isn't a trap, you did after all kill our brother." Klaus questioned just as wary as Matt.

"I'm sorry for killing your brother, but Rebekah told me I didn't have to choose a side, Elena said I did. Rebekah gave me free will, and I'm not saying I'm going to kill my own friends, but I sure as hell am not going to let them hurt Caroline or Bonnie." Matt stated, "They have more stakes, they came from the sign at the front of Mystic Falls. I don't know how many though, but that's one down." Matt simply stated and they watched as Elijah threw it into the fire place.

"Do you need a place to stay Matt?" Elijah asked him and he nodded.

"I got my stuff on the way here just in case, but I can find somewhere else to stay if you need." Matt replied.

"It's fine." Elijah told him and they were all shown to the rooms they'd be staying in. It was now about 10 at night and Caroline thought she would faint, way too much drama had happened in one day. She walked back down stairs to see Rebekah, Katherine and Bonnie sitting down on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey." Bonnie smiled moving over on the couch and patting a spot for Caroline to sit. Rebekah paused the movie.

"Hey why do vampires sparkle in this movie?" Rebekah asked confused.

"Because the writer got this idea in her sleep." Katherine joked.

"Hey before I was a vampire I happened to love this movie." Caroline argued.

"Yeah, and you wanted to marry Edward." Bonnie teased and they all laughed as they continued to joke about the movie.

 **Short but I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will probably be a little war action but no promises, plus Caroline finds out something about herself that both devastates and surprises her.**


	6. There are Concequeses

Love is Both Power and Weakness

 **Chapter 6, this chapter will be about the Mikaelson's next move and Caroline finds out something she never expected, there's a little Elijah and Caroline but only friendly interaction, nothing romantic. I own nothing yada, yada, yada, sad face, tears and breaks TV. Sorry for any spelling mistakes and enjoy!**

Bonnie woke up in an extremely comfy bed looking around. Her bag was in the corner and her grimoires stacked up next to it. But she hadn't fallen asleep in this bed, or her bed or whatever, and then she remembered.

 _Kol leaned down picking up the young witch who was half asleep on the couch._

" _What are you doing?" she murmured confused as he put one arm under her knees and the other supporting her back. He lifted her against his warm chest and she unknowingly rested her head on it._

" _Just getting you to bed darling." He simply stated holding her closer as he walked up the stairs and entered her new room, gently placing her on the soft king sized bed. She willingly let him kiss her head, he had thought she was asleep by the time they'd reached the room but she still felt the kiss and heard his whisper from the door._

" _What is it about you that makes me care?" And just like that he was gone and she had let her consciousness fade, falling into a deep sleep._

Bonnie smiled softly at the words he had whispered thinking she was asleep. Maybe choosing this side wasn't such a bad thing. She got out of bed showering and putting a pair of blue jeans and a white long-sleeved t-shirt on. Then she sat down on the ground searching through her grimoires for any type of spell. It took her a while but she finally found one. But it was a longshot it would work. No one human could enter the house without being invited in and vampires couldn't come in at all no matter what. Though if a vampire had been a witch before they had been turned into a vampire then they could enter if there blood was used to link the spell. So every original could enter, she could enter, Matt could enter, but Caroline couldn't. She brought the grimoire down stairs seeing all of the Mikaelson's and her friends (and Katherine).

"Well, look who finally decided to get out of bed." Klaus joked without any real humour.

"Shut up Klaus." She mumbled opening it to the page in her grimoire.

"Look I can do the spell but Caroline needs to have witch blood in her system, which means we can't do the spell without Caroline being stuck by herself. But then I thought, there are only a few founding families, the Lockwood's, which are wolves, Gilberts hunters, Fells hunters, Salvatore's vampires, technically Mikaelson which are Originals, and then there's the Forbs, they now about vampires, but they don't hunt unless attacked, or at least they didn't, so there's a chance maybe you're a witch or a traveller. Katherine can enter because she was a traveller which is a different type of witch." Bonnie explained showing them the spell as she laid the grimoire on the table.

"How did you know I was a traveller?" Katherine asked confused by the young witch's knowledge about things she liked to keep to herself.

"I hear things." Bonnie shrugged and Klaus looked concerned in case Bonnie was wrong and Caroline got hurt. Bonnie thought it was cute really, the big bad wolf worried about someone.

"Look if she wasn't a supernatural creature than it won't work anyway because the blood has to go together at the same time for the spell to work." Bonnie reassured before Klaus could even asked, he nodded causing Caroline to give him a light smile.

"So Matt I suggest you go stand outside or this is going to hurt." Bonnie smiled. He nodded walking out the front by the door still keeping it open and watching best he could.

"Do you have a bowl?" She asked and Rebekah got one out from the cupboard for her. Placing it next the spell book

"Okay so I'm the only human or semi-human except Matt but I have to do the spell so I'll be the one owning the house. But it'll be unchangeable because it's by magic, is that still okay?" The Originals all nodded. She handed around the knife and everyone cut there palms including her and Bonnie began chanting in Latin. She gasped after about a minute of repeating the same words and held her head in pain, tears falling down her cheeks. Kol and Caroline were quickly by her side. She screamed in pain as blood dripped from her nose. Kol let her lean on him as she continued to groan and scream. Caroline held her hand and the pain went on for a good 30 seconds or so, Matt was yelling her name concerned, asking what was wrong and then the pain finally stopped, nearly causing her to faint. She looked at them and then at Caroline with a mixture of confusion and concern.

"It worked…" She simply said.

"Wait so I was?"

"A witch." Klaus interrupted.

"And my mom?" Caroline asked upset.

"There's a chance the magic may have skipped a generation." Bonnie answered.

"So I was never normal?" Caroline questioned, Bonnie shook her head slightly, not knowing what else to say, meeting Caroline's eyes once more, sad for her best friend. Caroline didn't really know how to react. She accepted when she was turned she'd never have a normal life, but she thought before that she would. Have kids a husband and no supernatural complications, I guess even then there was never a chance of that. So she stayed strong and nodded wiping away any tears that accidently escaped her.

"Come in Matt!" Bonnie called and Matt walked back in. Bonnie only just realised she was still leaning on Kol and reluctantly stood up straight trying not to blush due to the closeness of the two.

"Um… well I'm just going to go up to my room, thanks Bonnie." Caroline said disappearing to her room. Klaus thought for a moment whether to follow her.

"Brother, give me a moment." Elijah spoke for the first time since seeing Bonnie walking up the stairs to Caroline's room knocking on the door.

"Come in." Caroline mumbled expecting it to be Bonnie, Matt or Klaus, not at all Elijah. She was sitting on her bed arms around her legs and head resting on her knees. Tears tempting to fall. Elijah opened the door and closed it behind him.

"I was expecting Klaus rather than you." Her voice was full of confusion.

"Well, he was about to come up, and I assume he will sooner or later anyway. But I wanted to talk to you first." Elijah said standing in front of her.

"You won't understand." Caroline murmured.

"Maybe not, but I know what it's like to think your human and then realise you're not." Elijah told her and Caroline looked at him with tear filled eyes confused.

"But I thought you grew up knowing about magic." Caroline replied.

"I only learnt about magic when I was about 8, Niklaus had only just turned 3 and Finn was starting to show potential which didn't evolve much over the years. My siblings and I didn't have much power, most of the magic our mother past on was to our eldest sister Freya who we lost to sickness. But before Finn started practicing, I just assumed we were human. I talked to my mother about having kids of my own one day and a wife, I told her I was going to have a normal family unlike the wolves, and we'd have no magic like Ayana, one of Bonnie's ancestors who used to take care of my siblings and I when my mother and father went away, before Finn of course was old enough to take care of us. And my mother sat there and told me that I would have exactly that a family with no magical qualities. I was devastated when I found out we weren't human, and I know it's not the same, but I did feel that pain, of thinking I would have a normal family when I never would." Elijah told her and Caroline smiled standing up and hugging Elijah, which surprised both Elijah and herself.

"Thank you." She whispered and Elijah returned the hug kissing her head.

"No thank you, for helping my brother care." Elijah simply said leaving and Caroline smiled to herself. This family, they weren't monsters, they were just broken. And anything that can be broken can be fixed.

Back Down Stairs

After about 10 minutes, after making sure Bonnie was okay everyone had scattered around the house leaving only Kol and Bonnie.

"You don't have to stay you know." Bonnie told him and Kol smiled softly.

"It's okay darling, I honestly don't mind." Kol reassured. All Kol's siblings had noticed the difference in Kol's behaviour over the 2 days, just 2 days and this one girl could turn him, Kol Mikaelson, a murderer of men, woman, werewolves and vampires. Destroyer of villages and cities. Into a complete and utter softy.

"I heard you, you know?" The witch said after minutes of silence, she sat up leaning forward on the couch.

"Heard what?" Kol asked confused.

"Last night, what you whispered to me when you thought I was asleep." Bonnie said looking him in the eyes. The beautiful brown chocolate eyes that Bonnie knew held so much pain and anger, hurt…

"You weren't supposed to hear that." He blushed looking at the ground instead of the witches soft features.

"But I did." She stated too looking at the floor.

"I know…" Kol whispered. Bonnie looked at him at the same time as his eyes travelled to meet hers. "You affect me, and that's scary." Kol told her softly, he truly did look scared on the inside.

"Why?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Because there are consequences for those who love me back." Kol told her simply not realising what he'd said. He stood up leaving her to stew in her thoughts and fled the room

Caroline & Klaus

The blonde hybrid knocked on the baby vamps door, she opened it to see him and looked at the carpeted floor.

"Hey." She whispered and he smiled tilting his head. She then looked us at the handsome man returning his smile softly.

"Hey." He replied and she let him into the room she'd now be living in. "Are you okay?" Klaus asked unsure of what to say, not used to feeling so powerless with his emotions. She shook her head with tear in her eyes hugging him gently. This was ridiculous, it didn't matter, she wasn't human anymore, but in a way it, it mattered. Because of that cure, it all came back to it. When she thought about taking it, not often and in all honestly she knew she didn't want it but just a few times she thought about it, even though she knew she wouldn't get it. She thought about having children, a husband just like she wanted so long ago. And it was true, what Klaus had once said to her, she liked being strong and fearless, powerful. But at the same time she wanted the daughter she knew she'd never have. Because she couldn't conceive a child, that was the only true thing she hated about being what she was.

 **Okay so I'll try do longer chapters and the next one is going to be long anyway because it's about Matt, Rebekah, Caroline, Bonnie and Kol going to school. That probably seems pointless but all will be explained in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed and ideas are welcome!**


	7. Our Break Up Song

Love is Both Power and Weakness

 **New chapter! Yay! Um it's just a little about the Mikaelson's (plus the others) at the start and then the teenagers (sort of teenagers) going back to school. Also I own nothing but the plot. The song in this belongs to its rightful owner Candice Accola (ironically), I just changed a few words to make it fit the story. I also don't know what time school in America starts or ends cause I don't live there, so I'm just going to guess. Enjoy!**

The next morning Rebekah, Matt, Kol, Bonnie and Caroline's alarms all went off at the exact same time. 8am, yes they wanted to get out of the house, yes the only way to do that was school, but why did it start so early. 9am was just too early for the Mikaelson's, even the new ones who had been accustomed to the time. One by one, they all made it down stairs and Klaus grumbled.

"Why do you want to go to school again?" Klaus asked upset at Caroline leaving, they were unprotected and vulnerable, the Gilbert's had the white oak stake and that was defiantly not a good thing.

"Because Klaus, Bonnie and Matt still have to finish school, we aren't all immortal you know." Caroline answered the hybrid smirking.

"Plus Nik, they can't hurt us remember, there's 5 of us and only 4 of them who go to school anyway. We talked about this yesterday 'member? And don't worry, I'll keep your baby vamp safe." Kol assured teasingly walking into the kitchen looking through his hybrid brother's wallet and grabbing out at least $50.

"What in the world are you going to do with $50 at school Kol?" Klaus asked his brother.

"I don oh, I just like the look on your face when I take your money." He smirked and Bonnie smiled. Katherine and Elijah soon walked in dressed and Katherine poured herself coffee.

"So when are you going?" Katherine asked hoping it was soon so Klaus would go draw or paint or whatever the hell he spent his time doing and she and Elijah would have most of the place to themselves.

"Uh… Now." Rebekah answered looking at her phones clock and grabbing her bag.

"See you later." Kol added smirking at Klaus as they left. Rebekah, Matt and Caroline got in one car and Bonnie and Kol in hers (because Kol could not drive or at least could not be trusted doing so). As they entered the school border and drove into the car park they all knew it was going to be a long day. Each heading to separate classes. The only class they were all together was history and the others they were by themselves. Rebekah was the first to make it to the cafeteria, followed by Caroline, Matt, Bonnie and finally Kol because he'd been yelled at for throwing spit balls at the girl in front of him and he couldn't compel the teacher to let him leave due to the high intake of vervain the town was on. They'd gotten glares from Elena and Stefan as they sat on the other side of the cafeteria, Jeremy was no were to be found and Tyler was, uh, walking towards them. Both Rebekah and Kol got ready to fight, straightening up and staring at him.

"Caroline can I talk to you?" Tyler asked and Caroline rolled her eyes turning back to her new family.

"Please…" Tyler pleaded and Caroline looked as if she were debating.

"Fine." She grumbled agreeing.

"Caroline, no." Rebekah tried and Caroline turned looking her straight in the eye.

"I won't go far." Caroline assured as she and the hybrid went to the corner of the cafeteria. She sighed as he started talking.

"Look I'm really sorry for everything with Hayl…" Tyler said and Caroline interrupted.

"Yeah you really showed how sorry you were, you know because you totally didn't declare war on me." Caroline sarcastically snarled.

"It wasn't on you just on the Klaus and his family." Tyler tried.

"Yeah and I'm now part of that family, so you can stick you apology where the sun don't shine." Caroline snapped turning away but Tyler grabbed her wrist.

"Let go!" Caroline growled and attention was turned on them as Kol grabbed him by the throat and chucked him into the wall still with human enough strength.

"She told you where you can stick your apology mate." Kol snapped, Stefan and Elena came up to them and Kol sighed whispering in Caroline's ear. Too low for a vampire to hear except Caroline.

"Show 'em what you got love, I heard you last night." Kol said looking over to the microphone that was always there in case of enouncements. Caroline looked at him and he gave her a reassuring smile. So she did just that, all eyes on her. Walked over to the microphone and started.

"Hello, students of Mystic Falls high, as you just saw, someone didn't seem to get the message when he cheated on me, so I'm going to make it really clear for him." She smiled and plugged her phone into the amp that was there, and started singing along to the beat.

" _Can't believe I hung around with you all this time,_

 _You drove me crazy with your wolf gene, boy you're out of your mind,_

 _I'm counting on originals to mean me up,_

 _I just don't know,_

 _How long I can't take your shit,_

 _I'm over it,_

 _Boy you gotta go,_

 _It's over, were over,_

 _Just like in Crimson and Clover,_

 _Been sinking, I'm thinking,_

 _How the hell did I get so stupid?_

 _It's the end, Ex-boyfriend,_

 _I don't care what you think of me now,_

 _So long, you're gone, this is our break up song._

 _One more thing before you go, would you please give me my records back?_

 _No Doubt, The Rolling Stones, Blondie, Jet and Back in Black,_

 _You can keep the dog you banged,_

 _And the sire bond you hate so much,_

 _Don't hang around, don't hit on my friends,_

 _They know how small you are,_

 _It's over, were over,_

 _Just like in Crimson and Clover,_

 _Been sinking, I'm thinking,_

 _How the hell did I get so stupid?_

 _It's the end, Ex-boyfriend,_

 _I don't care what you think of me now,_

 _So long, you're gone, this is our break up song,_

 _It's over, were over,_

 _Just like in Crimson and Clover,_

 _Been sinking, I'm thinking,_

 _How the hell did I get so stupid?_

 _It's the end, Ex-boyfriend,_

 _I don't care what you think of me now,_

 _(4x) So long you're gone, this is our breakup song._

By the time Caroline finished, everyone was cheering, except of course Tyler, Elena and Stefan. But all that mattered where the 4 cheering new family members. Kol, Bonnie, Rebekah and Matt. Matt was filming and Caroline knew one way or the other it would end up in the hands of Klaus. But in a way, she didn't mind. Because as much as she may regret or deny it later, she picked the right side. The side that gave her courage and strength, that's all that mattered.

 **Okay chapter 7 wasn't as long as I'd intended but I hope you liked. Just a bit about Caroline and the family and all that. If you want the real song it's called 'Break Up Song' by Candice Accola AKA Caroline Forbs. Since everyone wants a Klaroline baby, I'll give it to you! It'll probably be a girl because I mentioned in the last chap she always wanted a girl, if you want me to call it Hope just say but I make no promises and name ideas are welcome. It will probably be a while though so you may have to wait… soz. I hope you enjoyed this chap!**


	8. The People That I Care For

Love is Both Power and Weakness

 **This should be a long chapter so I hope you enjoy, they'll probably be a lot of romance and a little Elena and Caroline drama at the start, mainly just romance to some degree, but mostly Klaroline. Also sorry if Caroline seems like a bitch at the start but she sort of has a reason to be angry. Warnings: umm… reproduction. I own nothing except the plot!**

Caroline sat on her new beautiful bed, her head was spinning from the day. They all knew it was going to be dramatic but she didn't think she'd be the one to cause almost all of it. Though Kol was right, it sent a message, a message Tyler, Stefan and Elena should have gotten loud and clear. But they obviously didn't when her phone started ringing. _Elena_ , great. She sighed still deciding on whether or not to answer, as she looked at it about to pick up, relief filed her as the phone stopped buzzing. Until it started again and she grumbled, mumbling unintelligible words picking it up.

"What!" She snapped angrily.

"Caroline?" She asked as if to confirm who she was talking to.

"Who the bloody hell did you think you called?" Caroline sarcastically snarled.

"Did you just say bloody?" Elena questioned annoyed.

"Yes Elena I did, do you have a problem with that?" Caroline replied just as annoyed.

"Look Caroline, I just called to say I'm sorry about the other night, I don't want to fight with you. Can you please just come home?" Elena pleaded and Caroline raised an eyebrow even if she knew Elena couldn't see. Caroline softened her tone a little but still kept enough force in it.

"Look I understand that you don't like the originals, but if I come home you have to swear you won't touch them or Katherine." Caroline said and there was a pause.

"Katherine?" Elena questioned angrily.

"Yes, Katherine. Look it's just, I care about these people, Matt, Bonnie and I. We care. I just want them to be safe." Caroline told her as kind as possible.

"I, I can't do that Care, they kill, they hurt…" Elena said but Caroline was quick to interrupt.

"And Damon doesn't, Stefan hasn't. Elena I've killed a man before remember. This family, they aren't monsters, you know that. You know how moral Elijah is." Caroline tried.

"Elijah may not be but the rest of them are, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah." Elena tried to persuade and Caroline felt as if she needed Elena to understand, to avoid either parties from getting hurt by the other.

"They're not monsters Elena! They're just broken, and anything that can be broken can be fixed. I see they care, I know they care. About each other about us. You don't have to agree or like them but please stop this stupid war, neither of us deserve to have to hurt the other." Caroline begged but no such luck.

"They'll dump you the first chance they get, come back please." Caroline grinded her teeth finally snapping and using much more strength than she thought possible.

"No, Elena, they won't, they won't because were family now. And you won't hurt my family, I won't let you! Whether you like it or not they can love, I will not stand in second place again, where everyone would put your needs before mine, did they ask if I wanted the cure, no, it was for you and only you! Rebekah wanted it, she's lived 1000 years as a vampire, and endured more pain then you. She deserved it more than any of us! I get asked if I'm okay here, if I'm upset the Originals will make an effort to cheer me up. Why can't you except I like these people, Bonnie and Matt we like these people! Just one time Elena can you put my love for them before your own selfishness, just once can you let me be happy and stop this war, let be with the people I care about." Caroline argued and heard the phone hang up from the other end. She wanted to go on, continue to scream at her former best friend. She just wanted Elena to know she was powerful, she was strong now, she wasn't scared anymore.

"Caroline." She heard a whisper from the closed door. The blonde dropped her phone back on the bed running through her perfectly curled hair with her fingers.

"Come in Klaus." She mumbled and the door slowly opened as Klaus entered closing the door behind him as everyone seemed to do when they were talking to someone in this house.

"Are you alright." Klaus asked raising an eyebrow and walking towards her. She grumbled lying back on the bed covers.

"No." She responded agitated, "I tried to convince Elena to stop this stupid war but she didn't budge, if anything I made it worse." Caroline said and Klaus smirked leaning on the wall.

"That's probably not a bad thing, Kol has literally been itching to kill something, anything." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Really I thought that was his specialty, apart from being the world's cockiest original teenage boy ever to exist." Caroline joked.

"Nah, hasn't hurt a soul since you and the witch have been here but it's only been a couple of days. Though I don't know if it's entirely possible to leave this house, what with Elijah's constant hounding." Klaus also pouted but stopped himself.

"He's just worried for you." Caroline reasoned.

"Yes well sometimes my older extremely annoying big brother can take worried to a whole new level." Klaus sighed smirking when Caroline rolled her eyes. "Plus I miss the fresh stuff." Klaus complained unknowingly lying next to her. Caroline wasn't fazed by the movement just looked at the roof.

"It's sort of amazing the affect Kol had on Bonnie, I don't know Kol that well yet, but I'm assuming she changes him too, I mean it's only been days since we came here. And I don't think Bonnie, Matt or I have had a real family, in a long time. I mean I love my mom but it's really only us. Bonnie really hasn't had anyone since her Grams except her mom and dad but she only just reunited with her mom and of course then she got turned into a vampire and they really haven't talked much since they parted ways. Also she doesn't really get along with her dad. Poor Matt has no one and I know it's only been a few days but I feel like he and Rebekah are making progress and Kol and Bonnie would make such a cute couple, plus he makes her see vampires differently and…" She ranted but Klaus interrupted.

"Love, breath when you talk." He smirked turning his head towards her as she did him.

"Did you ever want kids?" She asked completely out of the blue.

"I can't have children Caroline." Klaus simply replied confused, everything about his girl confused him.

"Neither can I, I still thought about it when I was human." Caroline smiled and Klaus returned it charmingly.

"I guess, once upon a time I did, 1000 years ago." Klaus whispered and the two vampires were slowly getting closer to one another.

"Girl or a boy?" She questioned and Klaus chuckled.

"The human me, a girl most likely. But now, I've raised a boy, I know how they work." Klaus simply said and Caroline raised her eyebrow. "Marcellus, he was about 11 when we met, I was in New Orleans about 300 years ago and we were at the governor's only sons funeral, turns out he wasn't the only son, Marcellus was the bastard child of a slave the governor owned, I adopted him, gave him a name and raised him like a son. Around a 100 years ago he was murdered by non-other that my father. I don't think about having children Caroline, or adopting them, because I am simply a monster with too many enemies for my children to inherit." Klaus explained.

"You aren't a monster, broken, just broken, and anything that can be broken can be fixed." Caroline smiled and Klaus looked at the beautiful blonde intently, her blue eyes gazed upon his.

"I love how you can lie so intently you can convince yourself to believe it's true." Klaus almost whispered.

"You love me, I know that much, monsters don't love Klaus." Caroline said and Klaus tried not to blush and was quick to deny.

"No I don't." Klaus argued.

"I know today, I was brave, strong and had complete power over myself. So I'm going to make one more stupid choice and say I love you too." Caroline whispered closing the gap between their lips. He kissed her back passionately, he'd waited, he'd waited, been good for her, he'd gotten her. And that's when two of the most broken people on the planet, put together one more piece of their broken selves.

 **Okay so just so everyone knows that continued obviously, I just decided against writing any further. I hoped you enjoyed and I would love baby names for girls!**


	9. Love Creates Questions

Love is Both Power and Weakness

 **Okay so first of all, sorry for all the mistakes in my last chap, I wrote it in the middle of watching TV, I fixed them though! Well I hope I fixed most of them anyway! Um, I don't really know what I'm going to do in this chap, so sorry if it sort of just turns into a random one or one that has no purpose, but I will try and make it exiting! So I hope you enjoy!**

Caroline stared at the man, the man who'd bought so much pain to so many lives. The man, who she'd slept with, while she wasn't drunk, or very upset. She slept with him of her own free will, not because her friends approved, because she wanted to. Because ever since the day he invited her to the ball, gave her the beautiful sapphire blue dress, he had been honest with her. He'd said she was strong, and she proved she was, for him, and for herself.

As Klaus peacefully slept, Caroline couldn't think at all he was evil, the evil hybrid who had ruined her now ex-friends lives. Killed Jenna and so many others. He was just… perfect, harmless, at peace. She leaned closer to him and closed her eyes until of course…

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" Both vamps eyes opened.

"Ugh!" Caroline grumbled and Klaus smirked kissing her neck, she smiled turning to him.

"Why can't you come to school with me?" Caroline pouted.

"Because I'm not a teenager, nor would I pass as one." Klaus told her and she grumbled kissing him.

"But I don't want to face Elena alone." Caroline confessed moving so she was now on top of Klaus and leaning on his chest looking at him.

"You've always got the rest of them." Klaus tried but she continued to pout cutely and then Klaus talked to her in a serious tone. "Caroline, I know you're happy, and yesterday, last night you made choices of your free will. But I don't want you to regret anything, so I'm going to ask you honestly. Do you think you can be with me and not despise the bad parts about me?" Klaus questioned, he hadn't cared for so long, he'd never really loved. Maybe 1000 years ago, but over the centuries as his father had hunted the man, he stopped being one, and started being a beast.

"I want to be here, next to you, good and bad. Niklaus Mikaelson, we are vampires, we have eternity, to be together, to be apart, and I can't promise you I will love you for as long as I live. I can't promise you anything at all, except I will try. To love you and accept the good and bad." Caroline told him, as if everything that had been bundled up for so long was finally lifted from her chest.

"What is it, about you that makes me feel human? I find it hard to believe I can love you, that I can love period. But I do, I love you, more than my heartless self wants to admit." Klaus murmured tucking the young girl's blonde hair behind her ear.

"I love you too." She kissed his lips pulling away and tapping on his chest with her hands sighing. "I have to get ready for school because apparently you are too mature to pass as a teenager." Caroline sighed and he kissed her once more passionately before she left the bed.

 **Okay so really short, sorry another Klaroline chapter for anyone who wanted Kalijah, Mabekah or Kennett. I have a list of names for the baby girl which are unusual but I like, if you like one I'd love to know.**

 _Harper_

 _Ivy_

 _Parker_

 _Ember_

 _Alec_

 _Scarlett_

 _Alexandrite_

 _Jasper_

 _Saskia_

 _Carmen (means strength)_

 _Sydney_

 _Ivory_


	10. What it means to be human

Love is Both Power and Weakness

 **So chapter 10! I'm torn between doing a Kennett chapter or a Klaroline but because the last two have been Klaroline I'll do a Bonnie & Kol one! I own nothing! Hope you enjoy!**

Bonnie woke up with a chiming sound to her ears, peering up at the roof not quite ready to get up. The window was still open from the previous night and her book lie next to her, ' _must have fallen asleep_ ' she thought to herself. She turned off her alarm and dragged herself out of bed. She showered and then dressed. She wore tight dark blue denim jeans as she usually did and a dark red singlet shirt, throwing on her jacket she finally went down stairs. She walked into the kitchen were Matt, Caroline, Rebekah, Klaus and Kol stood. Of course no sign of the eldest original or the presumptuous doppelgänger. Caroline smiled at her, dressed in a blue just above the knee dress and black leather coat, wait, Klaus' black leather coat.

"Morning Bon." Caroline cheerfully greeted more bubbly than usual.

"Morning Care." Bonnie raised an eye brow and watched as Klaus gazed at the baby blonde vamp. Okay something wasn't right. Wait, Klaus' coat, bubbly and staring immensely? Oh no?

"You didn't…" Bonnie trailed off and Klaus happily smirked.

"I did and I would do it again." Caroline smiled equally as happy as the second oldest Mikaelson alive. Bonnie wanted to gag but kept her opinion to herself knowing Caroline was happy.

"Was that those noises I heard last night?" Kol questioned disgustedly.

"No, your rooms not even close to Caroline's." Klaus answered happy smirk turning into a teasing one as he continued. "Poor Kol, can you still hear Elijah and Katerina. It must be hard to sleep at night with their constant chatter, if only you didn't have vampire hearing and your room wasn't right next to theirs."

"It's ridiculous Nik, I'd rather hear you and Caroline. But Elijah? Do you know how many times I heard the words 'my lord' or the lovely repeated dialog from half a millennium ago. Seriously Katherine, we get it he's supposed to bloody catch you now move on!" Kol huffed grabbing a blood bag from the fridge as the laughter around him began. Kol just rolled his eyes grumpily sitting down and pouring it into a glass. "Do you know how bloody long it's been since I've had a decent thing to drink? Plus we're running out of blood bags and Elijah is still saying we can't go anywhere and ugh Nik can you please dagger him?" Kol prattled on and Bonnie was close to bursting out in laughter.

"Kol, you sound like a…" Klaus started but Rebekah butted in.

"10 year old child upset his big brother wouldn't buy him candy, yes Nik I agree." Kol glared at his little sister and muttered unintelligible words back, not helping his case at all when once again the room erupted with laughter at the youngest original brother's expense. Bonnie contained herself smiling at the brown headed immortal teenager with an amused grin. They all got ready to leave and Bonnie smiled at how happy Caroline was today. As if she had complete control over her emotions but at the same time none at all. The young witch noticed the small smiles the two shared or the tiny pout that formed when Caroline had left for school, the twinkle in her eye as they drove or the way she'd lean on her shoulder and inhale the smell of Klaus' coat.

The 5 of them got to school just on time to receive the glares from there former friends. So Bonnie did what she knew was wrong, risky and most importantly deadly. She approached them, her new family following cautious and worried.

"Bonnie don't." She heard Rebekah say or "This isn't a good idea" from both Caroline and Matt, lastly "Bonnie, you know a fight will break out" from Kol. But Bonnie didn't care, she was so sick of Elena and Jeremy judging her for who she chose to be near. To start a war over it. So she approached the 4 of them, Tyler, Jeremy, Elena and Stefan. They all seemed stunned at her approach and straightened up protectively. Bonnie walked right in front of her ex-best friend and started.

"Elena, if you insist on staring at us like we are bloody villains come up and act like hero's because I don't see one move being made here. Are you just going to continually make threats about a war or are you going to do something. Better yet stop, stop judging us for who we choose to see as family, stop being angry because I didn't want people to be hurt because you wanted the cure. I understand you want to be human. But guess what Elena." Bonnie stopped grabbing Kol's hand which stunned both of them, next she grabbed Rebekah's and held them tightly. "This is what it means to be human, to be able to hold someone's hand. To be able to care about them no matter their sins. Elena this is ridiculous, this war. I changed, I evolved, I even cared about them, Stefan, even Damon. I cared about them for you so you could be happy. I'm begging you do the same." Bonnie finished dropping both originals hands and looking at her with a gentle gaze but Elena refused.

"I can't." Elena simply replied and Matt, Caroline and Bonnie all rolled their eyes.

"Then you know what, if it comes down to it Elena, I will not hurt you, but I will not protect you. I tried to get you to do the right thing but now I'm doing what's right, for them, Kol, Rebekah, Elijah even Klaus. If it comes down to it Elena, I will save them over you, because they are my family now." Bonnie turned around walking off not wanting to hear Elena's argument or endless excuses. She knew what this meant, that the Mikaelson's, all of them, had to take action before the Gilberts and Salvatore's could.

As soon as they were inside the school everyone scattered. Except Bonnie and Kol, he examined her stance and expression finally asking.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." Bonnie murmured about to grab her things out of her locker when her mouth was suddenly pulled against Kol's. She didn't pull back as she would have a few days ago, she just put her arms around his neck and leaned her elbows on his broad shoulders. Everyone was in too much of a hurry to notice. Kol slid one arm around her waist and the other in her hair. When the bell finally rang she knew they would be late but didn't entirely care, until Kol broke away.

"Your right, this is what it means to be human." He mumbled kissing her once more on the lips.

 **Okay so I know there's been a lot of talk about war yet nothings actually happened, but in the next chapter I promise there will be planning and action and even bloodshed (cause ya know there vamps). Hope you enjoyed! I also have come down with 4 names which I can only use 2 of.**

 **Harper, Ivy/Ivory and Ember. Please help…**


	11. Brothers Can't Hate Eachother

Love is Both Power and Weakness

 **Wow chap 11! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! Also I promised war so I guess I'll have to deliver, and the next chapter will have Mabekah, I haven't forgotten about them. Just been busy putting together the story and honestly it's easier to do Kennett, Kalijah and Karoline because I've written other stories about them. I also came up with a solution to my baby Klaroline name problem but I'm going to keep that a secret. Lots of flashbacks and family moments! I hope you enjoy & as usual I own nothing which is so sad because I wish I owned the British hotness on TVD but sadly no… ENJOY!**

It had been quiet for a week now and during that short period Bonnie doubted Damon's threat of _war,_ it was almost ridiculous. She, Caroline and Matt still couldn't believe Elena had done nothing to stop this feud. That she'd just let them die. Yes it was silent, until tonight, the night Bonnie really felt betrayed. Kol had gone to get them more blood bags because the Salvatore's wouldn't pick up on his sent quickly.

 _Kol snuck down the hallway, as fast as he could without attracting attention. Blood bags in his school bag when he heard familiar voices from outside the hospital._

" _They can't just stay in their house 24/7 Damon, they'll have to come here sometime. So I say we wait, even if it takes us weeks, it'll work trust me." He made out Elena Gilberts voice. "Jer you got the stake?" She questioned. After a few minutes of silence the voice of his almost murderer spoke._

" _Are you sure you want to do this 'Lena, what if Caroline comes out of there, will you be ready to stake her?" Jeremy asked almost remorsefully but Kol felt anger bundle up inside of him but stayed put._

" _She chose her side Jer, now she has to stick by it." Elena replied and Kol wanted to go murder her right now, but he knew he couldn't. They had the white oak stake and it would be too risky. Matt hadn't gotten a chance to ask how many stakes they'd made with the wood from the 'Welcome To Mystic Falls' sign and that was a major disadvantage. So Kol did the thing he loathed most, he ran. Through the opposite exit and out the door. Until he was knocked into a wall by someone, his head banged hard against the wall and he groaned in pain angrily snarling as the same person held a stake to his chest. Crap! This was a trap! They knew he was here! The semi-familiar sent and black hair had told Kol it was his older brother's hybrid. Kol let out a growl as the stake was dug further into his chest._

 _This was how he was going to die, by the hands of Tyler Lockwood, well it was better than the younger gilbert he supposed but with every drop of blood the leaked from his chest he became… frightened, both physically and emotionally. He knew his family, though there quarrels, loved each other. They never said it but it was true. None of them especially Elijah would be able to forgive themselves if he died, that much he knew. And it would tear Niklaus apart to know his own creation had killed his baby brother. And Rebekah… he'd hurt her so many times, Klaus wasn't the only one that had murdered her lovers, or hurt her with words he'd later regret._

 _Elijah would act strong for them, as he had when they'd thought Niklaus was dead. He'd let his younger siblings cry and help them through the pain, though later on he would cry, allow himself to show emotion. Just not in front of anyone, but maybe, just maybe, the doppelgänger would prove herself useful._

 _But Miss Bennett, the beautiful witch he'd gotten the pleasure of kissing merely one time. The past week since that kiss, they'd resumed as if it hadn't happened. Talking about magic or vampires. His human life, travels and what the world seemed like now to before he'd been daggered._

" _Any last words?" The young hybrid questioned and Kol couldn't help but to snap back._

" _As long as Nik knows what a terrible disappointed his hybrid child turned out to be, I couldn't ask for anything more." Kol snarled and everything just… stopped._

 _TVDTVDTVD_

 _Kol's eyes hazily opened and everything spun. He looked up, it was dark and he was in a graveyard. Then he recalled his meeting with Tyler Lockwood. Was he, dead? No that wasn't possible, he was Kol Mikaelson. He didn't die, his brothers and sister never let him get hurt, and if he did, they'd always saved him. Had he really not been so lucky?_

" _Boy!" Kol looked around confused, he couldn't hear well and he knew that couldn't have been the voice he'd dreaded ever hearing again. Until his eyes finally rested upon the man who'd hurt him, torn apart his family._

" _Father?" Kol all but whispered._

" _It's about time you ended up here." Mikael snapped frowning._

" _At least I lasted longer than you old man!" Kol snapped._

" _Watch your mouth!" Mikael snapped back and Kol cringed at his tone, as if he'd been reduced back to a frightened 8 year old. It shocked Kol when Mikael fell to the ground with a broken neck._

" _Do you ever close_ your _mouth father?" It was Finn, the only brother he resented but even still his eyes gleamed with just a little bit of joy. The much older man leant down to his youngest brother._

" _Finn?" Kol question trying to believe that he wouldn't disappear in a second._

" _Little brother." Finn almost smirked at his brother's uneasiness. Before Kol even knew what he was doing his arms wrapped around his brothers, pulling him into a hug which Finn did not expect. "Brother?" Finn tried to question but Kol ignored him hugging him for just a little longer before pulling away._

" _Am I dead?" Kol asked with slight fear in his voice. Finn nodded silently before replying._

" _Yes, but not for long. The witch Bonnie Bennett did a protection spell, that's why you are able to see me. You don't have much longer till you wake up and you may or may not remember this conversation." Finn told him smiling softly._

" _You tried to kill us, kill me…" Kol trailed off tears in his eyes. He wasn't usually emotional, in fact he and most of his family made it their jobs to not care. But he was staring at his dead brother and just, wanted him to make some excuse as to why, why he'd try to kill him._

" _I know, and I have no excuse for that Kol, but I am sorry. I thought our family had no way of redemption, but it's clear to see I was wrong. Just know that." Kol nodded as he sat of the ground in the dirt, his brother still kneeling. Finn continued, "Brother I to tell you something, you may or may not remember this but I have to warn you." Kol nodded hesitantly "Caroline Forbs, I don't know how but… she is carrying Niklaus' child. If I am right, this child will be hunted the moment it is born." Finn told Kol and Kol mouth hung open._

" _What?" Kol snapped confused._

" _I cannot be certain but you cannot tell anyone this until Niklaus and Caroline know for it may break them both to find out she is not pregnant. If it is true, tell them that the child may be in great danger and if it displays magic qualities as it gets older, they must take precautions. I want you to tell Elijah all of what I have just said but no one else. Can you do that for me little brother?" Finn questioned and Kol nodded confused. "Thank you brother. Can you also tell Elijah I am sorry… and give him a name for me? Dahlia." Finn whispered the last part with a flicker of pain in his eyes. Kol nodded once more blinking and for the second time today, everything went blank._

"Finn?" Kol stirred as his eyes flickered open to find himself on a couch in the Mikaelson Mansion.

"Kol, hey are you okay?" He looked over at the little witch.

"I'm okay." Kol nodded spotting Elijah. "'Lijah I have to talk to you." Kol rushed trying to get up but clutched his chest in pain.

"Take it easy brother." Elijah told him sternly.

"But I have to tell you something." Kol all but demanded.

"No you don't you have to sit down and rest." Elijah argued.

"Did you just say Finn?" Niklaus questioned and Kol looked at all of his sibling and his new family.

"I was dead, and I saw him." Kol told them as his eyes wandered to Caroline and then Nikaus.

"What? What did he say?" Rebekah questioned a little too quickly.

"Rebekah give him a minute." Elijah firmly told her but she just rolled her eyes.

"Um, well at first I saw father, and Finn broke his neck. Then we talked a little and he told me just to tell you he's sorry about everything. Can I please talk to 'Lijah alone now." Kol explain and they all looked at Elijah for a reply.

"If we must." Elijah replied and Kol tried to get up. "Hey, no, we'll just talk in here." Elijah said shoving his youngest brother back on the couch but Kol just rolled his eyes.

"Not in here, you'll all listen even if you say you won't, the study was spelled so you couldn't hear conversations when the house was built, we might as well go up there." Elijah looked as if he was considering it until Kol gave him a pleading look and he caved as he always did when his siblings wanted something and they gave him there best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." He said helping Kol off the couch as they slowly made their way up the stairs and into the study. Kol slumped down on a chair wincing at the pain in his chest.

"Kol what is it?" Elijah asked closing the door.

"Finn. He was there on the other side with me. He told me to say he was sorry and he knows now that Nik, Bekah, our family may be able to find our redemption." Kol started.

"Is that all, why did you need to say this to me by our…" Elijah hadn't finished when Kol interrupted.

"He also said that Caroline may be pregnant with Nik's Kid." Elijah looked at his little brother in disbelief, but before he could get a word in Kol continued. "He said I shouldn't tell them until they knew themselves because it may upset them greatly if it is untrue but I was to tell you all of this. He said if the child showed potential in magic it was in danger and to give you a name. Dahlia." Kol told him and Elijah looked at his younger brother sternly.

"Kol, if this is a joke, tell me now." Elijah ordered kneeling in front of him, why was everyone doing that to him today?

"I'm not joking Elijah." Kol frowned at his brother's distrust and almost pouted but kept himself from acting so childish as if to prove Elijah he wasn't just the idiotic hormonal teenager they treated him like half the time.

"I'm trusting you." Kol rolled his eyes and repeated him words again. "We have a problem then." Elijah stated and Kol gave him a confused look.

"Who's Dahlia?" Kol questioned and Elijah almost sighed wishing he didn't ask but replied anyway.

"Our aunt. She took something special from our family." Kol looked at him telling him to continue, "Freya, she took Freya. She didn't die." Kol frowned as question wondered through his eyes.

"I don't know who Freya is Elijah, just tell me the full story. I won't tell Nik or Bekah." Kol all but pleaded. Elijah continued not leaving any details out as he repeated the words Finn told him long ago before he was too old to hate his younger siblings.

 _Flashback_

 _Elijah wondered around the hut he, his older brother and his parents shared. Looking for anything to entertain himself. Esther was at a meeting with Ayana probably about his unborn sibling and Mikael was hunting while Finn watched out for the youngest member of the family. Being merely 6 years of age Elijah wasn't allowed to do much without Finns supervision and his parents always had more important things to do. This was at first what Elijah thought had made Finn dislike him and act as if he wasn't actually there unless it was to scold the younger Mikaelson. But as he got older it felt as if that dislike had turned into hate._

" _Elijah." He heard his name being called but ignored it, it was just Finn thinking he was causing trouble. "Elijah!" Elijah huffed running to the sound of his big brothers voice. He slowly made his way to the 10 year old boy who seemed to be looking from him and frowned when he met his older brother's angry eyes. "Why didn't you answer?" Finn grumbled and Elijah looked at the ground._

" _Sorry." He murmured._

" _That's not an answer brother." Finn replied annoyed and Elijah looked up at him almost angrily._

" _Why does it matter? You're just going to yell at me anyway." Elijah answered knowing it wasn't going to win him any points but didn't really care because even if he had given a decant response he'd get the same angry outcome._

" _And why do you assume that little brother?" Finn kneeled down to Elijah's height and came him a stern look as his younger brother looked at the dirt._

" _Because you hate me anyway." Elijah told him matter of fact and Finns frown grew deeper._

" _I do not hate you Elijah." Finn argued irritated and the small brown eyed boy shook his head upset._

" _But you always act like it, it's not my fault mama and father aren't around a lot to take care of me. If you'd let me I could just wonder around the village and be out of your way but you don't so it's not my fault!" Elijah snapped stopping his foot._

" _Elijah your being childish, I do not hate you, you are my brother." Finn snapped back annoyed at his only brothers temper tantrum._

" _Yes you do, I wanna know why?" Elijah mumbled bottom lip trembling._

" _Elijah I do not hate you, and it's my job to take care of you even if it means I have to tell you off as I will do with our new sibling." Finn told him._

" _Then why are you always sad?" Elijah asked almost in tears. Finn wondered on what to say, he knew he wasn't nor had he ever been particularly nice to his brother but he was alive and that's all that mattered. He'd kept his mouth shut so many years ago to keep both Elijah and himself safe from Dahlia not telling Mikael what really happened._

" _I lost someone many years ago Elijah, you remember our sibling we lost?" Elijah nodded looking at his older brother, "I will not lose another and if that means telling you what to do than so be it." Finn told him._

" _What was her name?" Elijah pried and Finn hesitated._

" _Freya, she died of sickness." Finn explained._

" _No she didn't, mama said that and you say that but you're not a very good liar." Elijah implied and Finn didn't know how to answer. Could he trust Elijah would keep it a secret from everyone. He knew Elijah was a good liar apparently unlike him. He didn't tell people things that would only upset them. He was a good child when it came down to it, but he was just that, a child. Though Finn didn't like lying to his brother._

" _If I tell you something can you keep it between us?" Elijah nodded and Finn began._

 **Okay so if you watch TO you'll know the story but I'll explain it anyway for the people who don't in the next chapter. I know this chap was slow and didn't have much romance but I wanted to do a family chap. Um, I'm sorry if the younger Elijah wasn't too good but I've only ever done a young Kol and Klaus so I'm not used to it and I just portrayed him as a normal kid of 6. I hope the age difference between Finn and Elijah are accurate because I think Finn was about 4-5 when Elijah was born and I just guessed how far apart Niklaus and Elijah are because I'm not quite sure. Also if this was not clarified in the story Tyler and the rest of them got away. The next chap will finish off the story because this one was long and I was getting distracted and wanted to publish it today before I go away for the weekend. So I hope you enjoyed and I'll update as soon as I can! Thanks for reading!**


	12. If I Perish

Love is Both Power and Weakness

 **Okay I am so sorry for the wait but I've been trying to update my other story to catch up and some stuff has been happening with my computer and it's just a whole thing. But I have finally gotten the time to update because now I'm on holidays and won't be so busy. I also would love to know if anyone wants me to bring Finn and Sage back, also if I should bring Nadia in. I hope you enjoy!**

"Brother, skip the family drama and tell me who the hell Dahlia is and what she wants with this kid." Kol told Elijah annoyed, hoping this story would hurry up a little.

"Mother gave Freya away, promising our aunt Dahlia every Mikaelson's first child." Elijah replied sighing at his brother's patience.

"Oh, great. So instead of taking Marcel the brat, she'll take the lovely new baby." Kol spat angrily.

"Watch how you speak of our nephew." Elijah warned and the younger brother rolled his eyes.

"Nephew? Maybe to you, to me he was simply a slave boy Nik felt pity for Elijah." Kol explained.

"How can you say that after the way you treated him?" Elijah questioned generally disgusted.

"The way I treated him? I hated him because of the way he was treated. Precious little Marcellus, sorry I didn't exactly feel like caring about him!" Kol snapped.

"You compelled him to sit and watch Hamlet, while humans recited it, really dying." Elijah snapped back.

"And I got daggered for it, it was simple Elijah, at that point, all that mattered to me was that you chose me over the slave boy. But you didn't. Moving on, weren't you trying to explain something?" Kol beckoned for him to continue.

"Kol…" Elijah tried but he interrupted.

"Get on with it Elijah, I've got a headache and my chest hurts. I hope you'll understand when I say, I don't exactly want to spend the rest of my night in Nik's study." Kol told him and Elijah sighed continuing.

"We never found out what happened to Dahlia, or Freya, when we lost her. We fled from Europe, or more they did. So there may be the slightest chance they're still alive, but it's very unlikely." Elijah unravelled.

"So why would mother even make that sort of a deal?" Kol asked confused.

"She made it so she could have more children. If Esther hadn't given Freya to Dahlia, then she would have taken Finn and I away too." Elijah answered looking at his brother, he was angry. At Elijah, at Niklaus, and all of their siblings. The way he was neglected as a child had only grown over the centuries. Elijah and Rebekah both always chose Niklaus over him, the brother who constantly daggered them over the one who just wanted them to care. They chose to dagger Kol, every time he messed up, yet Niklaus still stood as the favourite brother. It was jealousy, whether Kol himself wanted to admit it or not. He hated the way his brothers forgot about him when they got older. Yet he was still the youngest brother who wasn't allowed to spar. And when he was old enough, they'd already forgotten his existence. Henrik was too young to care, he and Rebekah spent most of their time together. Unless of course she was with Nik.

At one point, when he was young, he supposed he mattered to the rest of the Mikaelson's. When he was only a young child. When Elijah or Finn had no choice but to care because their parents didn't. Niklaus though? Kol didn't ever know what to expect from him.

When they were first turned, Kol didn't go anywhere, when he found out they were only half siblings, Kol didn't go anywhere. When Kol was beaten brutally by their father when he was human, for telling him to stop. Those words that had resulted in weeks of bruises. _What has he done to deserve such a punishment_ or _I won't let you hurt him anymore!_ Kol didn't go anywhere. But when Niklaus daggered him, in Spain 1702, with Elijah's help. That's when Kol knew he wanted to go. That's when he knew, this family was beyond repair.

Until of course Caroline Forbs, Matt Donovan, Bonnie Bennett and Katerina Petrova. Kol thought maybe he should be grateful to them. For helping their family find even a little humanity.

"What is on your mind brother?" Elijah questioned.

"Nothing of your concern. I'll keep my mouth shut, but as soon as they find out about that baby, I am telling them everything." Kol brushed off his brother trying to leave the room. But as soon as he reached the door Elijah spoke.

"We do love you Kol, as we did then." Elijah told him and Kol turned his head to face his brother, looking him in the eyes.

"I know Elijah, just at times, back then, it would have been nice if you'd acted like it." Kol spoke softly fleeing from the room as Elijah sat there.

TVDTVDTVD

Elijah looked at the beautiful sleeping girl that lay across from him. Curls hanging in front of her face as she softly snored. He found it sightly adorable. She looked, innocent, innocent Katerina, ruined by him. As he hunted her. For 500 years. Though she always had that mischievous twinkle in her eyes. The brown headed man moved closer to the Bulgarian beauty, placing his arm around her shoulder and burying his face in her hair.

"What's wrong Elijah?" Katherine asked leaning her hand against his chest. Inhaling his sent.

"Nothing my dear, I did not mean to wake you." Elijah whispered bringing his chin to rest on her head as she snuggled closer to him.

"You didn't, I was awake. It's hard to sleep knowing your boyfriend is staring at you." Katherine joked.

"I'm sorry." Elijah apologised sincerely.

"I'm just kidding 'Lijah. What's wrong?" Katherine repeated.

"Just, that this war, got serious very fast. That trap they sent for Kol, our family almost lost him. What if that happened to you? Katerina what if suddenly, in a mere second I lost you?" Elijah confessed.

"What if I you, you are not just a survival strategy Elijah, you are the only person I care for, can care for. You're the only person on earth I love. Stefan, Damon, maybe once, I did love them. Stefan especially. But they are not you, you were my first love, and when I think about it, you may have been my last. I can lose you just as quickly as you can me. But I am here, to help you protect your family. To get back your town. The place you were born. To protect you, and you may lose me, but I will have no regrets about helping you, loving you." Katherine explained in a hushed tone.

"Katerina, if I lose you, what am I supposed to do?" Elijah murmured, arms still tight around the brunette as she lay on his bare chest.

"Know I love you, enough to die for you. Elijah, if I die, I only have one request. That I die with a ring on my finger and the one that matches is on yours." Katherine whispered, so quietly she thought maybe he wouldn't have heard. Until she felt him sit up, taking her with him and looking her in the eye.

"Are you suggesting we?" Elijah asked shocked and Katherine looked down at the bed embarrassed.

"Only if you want to Elijah." Katherine murmured and her eyes once again met his as he lifted her chin to face him.

"I want nothing more than to marry you Katerina." Elijah smiled and Katherine replied with one of her own, "but I think if we're going to get married I'll have to do something first." He said getting off the bed, in only pants and kneeling on the ground as the doppelgänger rolled her eyes at his antics but played along when he took her hand. Putting on his thick accent he began.

"Katerina Petrova, I have loved you since the day you ran through the yard in your green dress, as you laughed and said _you're supposed to catch me_. You asked me why we would want to live if we ceased to believe in love. I never gave you an answer. But I will now, there is no reason to live if you have no one to love. But I love you, you are my reason to live. So I am asking you to marry me, Katerina Petrova. For my love for you did not simply wilt away like a rose in winter, it never died, it simply lurked through the deepest crevices of my heart. Resurfacing for air when I looked into your eyes. So I am begging you marry me." Elijah recited and Katherine, though would deny it with all her heart later, was in tears.

"Of course my lord." She responded and the next thing she knew his mouth was against hers and her hands hung around his neck as he made his way back onto the bed. She pressed her lips as hard as she could against his. He then made his way down to her chest, kissing every part of the skin that surrounded her dead heart. Soon his lips made his way to her feet and the proses started all over again.

"I love you Elijah." Katherine said in his ear as he kissed her neck.

"I love you Katerina." He whispered back.

 **Well this took a turn. Sorry I was feeling romantic. Anyhow, I would love advice on what I should do with Nadia because I want to bring her in but I want to know if you guys want her too. I hope you enjoyed! Next will be some Mabekah because I didn't get to it in this chapter and I really need them to get hot and heavy for any of this family, lovers plot to work. Also part of Elijah's proposal is from a quote, I have no idea who owns it but it's not me. Just making that clear.**


	13. You Come First

Love is Both Power and Weakness

 **Okay so sorry for the wait. The start of this chapter is set at the Salvatore's, the second half will be with Matt and Rebekah because I promised you all some Mabekah. And to one of my reviewers that said they aren't liking the story anymore because of Caroline's pregnancy, don't worry, that will of course be a big part but the story is not set around it and a lot of people wanted a Klaroline baby so yeah. I hope you enjoyed and thank you all for the lovely reviews and ideas!**

Stefan Salvatore looked over to his brother who was drinking bourbon and reading a book. How can he be so happy? The plan failed tonight, and Tyler could have been killed if he hadn't run the second Kol's body didn't begin to burn.

"How are you so calm?" Stefan asked, "Tyler could have been killed." Damon looked at his brother and a grin appeared on his face.

"Well Stef, I don't actually care about Tyler, so if he was killed it wouldn't really matter." Stefan looked at him disgusted.

"He risked his life for Elena and all of us and you don't care?" Stefan snapped.

"Nope." Damon replied popping the P.

"Why, why is it so hard for you to care about someone?" Stefan questioned angrily.

"Stefan can I asked you a question?" Meaning Damon wasn't really going to let him choose an answer to that. "Were you there tonight?"

"No? You locked me in the cellar, oh I would also like an explanation for that." Stefan told him and Damon's smirk grew wider.

"Because I promised you an eternity of misery, that doesn't work if you die. So I locked you in the cellar so you couldn't participate in killing Kol because you like to play the hero and save everyone. And I have no doubt the Originals will rip your heart out without a second thought." Damon explained and Stefan's expression softened.

"You don't have to protect me."

"I'm just paying you back for all the times you saved me." Damon told him sighing deeply and taking another sip of his drink.

"Look Damon, if it comes down to you and Elena, I'd save you. You know that, so if I have to I'll let Elena die." Damon rolled his eyes at his brother. He didn't exactly need to make that clear.

"I know." Damon simply stated looking at his brother. They were alone so there wasn't any reason to be quiet. No one could hear them talking. "Elena's my girlfriend you're my brother, you come first." Damon told him.

"Then why are we fighting Originals, they won Damon. The cure is gone, unless Bonnie gets back the mark, it doesn't matter if they die." Stefan told him.

"Because we need Bonnie to get back the mark, so Elena can be human." Stefan told him.

"Why? I thought you liked her better a vampire." Stefan stated.

"I do, but she doesn't, and she's sired to me Stefan. I don't want her to just care about me because my blood turned her." Damon continued, "But if it goes too far I'll back off, if one of us gets hurt or worse I'll back off okay, but until then we fight the damn originals, Blonde, Busboy and Judgy until we get the cure." Damon told them, Damon, Stefan and the rest of them had no idea about Katherine.

TVDTVDTVD

Matt knocked on Rebekah's door regretting it as soon as he heard footsteps progress closer. When it opened the blonde original smiled softly.

"Yes Matt?" She asked and he looked at her.

"Look, I know we weren't on the best terms before I came here. And especially with everything that happened with Finn. But you should know I'm sorry for killing him." Matt said awkwardly. "Look I don't really do the whole express my feelings thing well but…" Matt started but was stopped abruptly when Rebekah smirked shaking her head.

"You really don't know how to pick up a girl." Rebekah joked and Matt smiled a little.

"Well it's only on the odd occasion I kill that girl's brother." He stated and she smiled. "And."

"Shut up." Rebekah interrupted kissing him and he happily kissed back. She pulled him in the room closing the door behind her and all anyone could hear going through the house was.

"Our sisters a strumpet!"

"Shut up Kol!"

 **Okay so I will continue this after Christmas because where I'm going has no internet and :_(. Short but I hope you enjoyed and I would still love to know if anyone want me to add Nadia.**


	14. What Would You Sacrafice

Love is Both Power and Weakness

 **Okay so sorry for the wait everyone, and Happy New Year! 2016, finally 2015 took forever. Anyhow I am going to add Nadia eventually because the majority of you said yes to her. Sorry everyone who doesn't like Nadia, I don't know when I'll be adding her, it may be this chapter or 10 chapters from now and she's just going to be a small addition to the Mikaelson's. Sorry if Matt seems to be talking in less of this chapter or most chapters than anyone else, it's just around the Originals I can't imagine him arguing with them or really getting as involved in conversations as Bonnie, Katherine and Caroline would. I don't own the Vampire Diaries yada yada yada the usual. I hope you enjoy my first chapter for 2016!**

"Your bullshitting us yes?" Rebekah snarled annoyed, Elijah just gave her a small glare.

"No my dearest sister, I can promise you I am not. Whether you like it doesn't concern me, this is what is going to happen." Elijah informed his youngest sibling. They had been having this conversation for over an hour now. Nothing but protests though, no "congrats Elijah."

"But why her, she's a bi…"

"Finish that sentence sister I dare you." Elijah warned defensively.

"Now, now, no need for fighting, we all know Elijah has little bit of sanity left to realise this is a horrible idea." Niklaus tried to make his brother see reason and Katherine cut in.

"You know what Klaus, your right, who would want to be married into a family that are a bunch of horrid people, who would want to be related to the man I spent 500 years running from, who killed my entire family. So I'm so sorry I ever considered marrying the love of my life, it was a mistake." Katherine snapped hurt by Rebekah, Kol, Klaus, all of them. Matt, Bonnie and Caroline didn't really do much to defend Elijah and her so they weren't much better. Katherine stormed out of the Mikaelson's mansion extremely angry. She wasn't defensive about a lot, but she had done nothing wrong since she moved in, and Elijah made her happy and she made him happy. Why couldn't they just accept that? She's putting her life on the line to help with some war she doesn't have to be in. Actually she wasn't in. They didn't know she was. And so Katherine ran, this is why Klaus had no redemption, because he couldn't even let his brother be happy. What was the point of fighting for people who would never care?

TVDTVDTVD

"Klaus was that truly necessary?" Bonnie asked him and Klaus smugly replied.

"No but it was fun."

"It was mean." Caroline interjected.

"Oh darling don't be a spoil sport." Kol answered for his brother.

"According to literally everyone in this house, Elijah has taken care of you 3 for 1000 years. Why do you get to be happy and he doesn't?" Bonnie questioned seriously.

"It's not like you did much to stop us love." Rebekah argued weakly, feeling slightly bad but she wasn't going to show it.

"It's not exactly our place to stop you, you're his siblings were just people who sided with the Mikaelson's." Matt interrupted, Rebekah looked at him slightly annoyed.

"She's done absolutely nothing against us, she's fighting with us. Helping us, the people who just insulted both her and her boy-fiancée" Caroline corrected aquardly. Elijah had left to go find Katherine as soon as she ran off.

"Just apologise when she comes back. Problem solved, and don't be so self-riches you find it hard to say sorry." Bonnie all but commanded.

"When did we start taking orders from witchy bitch." Klaus joked without any real humour receiving a glare from Caroline.

"Since said witch will give you a migraine if you don't." Bonnie smiled sarcastically walking out of the room, Caroline and Matt soon following. Leaving the 3 Originals to stew in guilt.

TVDTVDTVD

"Katerina!" Elijah called through the woods, much like he had 500 years ago. He followed her sent as best he could but it wasn't all that helpful considering he wasn't a wolf. Yes it helped a little, but he couldn't quite put his fingers on her exact location.

"Katerina I'm sorry for my sibling's behaviour it was uncalled for." Elijah apologised not knowing if she could hear him but chances were she could.

"I'm sick of you apologising for your siblings Elijah, I'm sick of your siblings, and I know if I leave you won't come with me because you love them. I don't want to fight Klaus anymore, I've spent 500 years doing it, he's never going to forgive me and I'm never going to forgive him for what he did to my family. So there is no point in being here with you Elijah." Katherine's voice rang from above him and he looked up at the curly brunette girl lying her back against a tree trunk and siting of a thick branch.

"I won't accept that Katerina, I know there's a reason you've been here with us for weeks now." Elijah tried but she interrupted.

"Yes and even in years your family will hate me and distrust me as I will them. You're never going to leave them so I mine as well." Katherine stated sighing deeply. She wanted to marry him, but that wouldn't change how his family thought of her. And for once that mattered to her because it mattered to him.

"No you shouldn't leave Katerina, it's the same as running. Why must you always run away from that which is hard?" Elijah questioned, feeling as if he would lose her if he didn't get her to see reason.

"I'm not running Elijah, I'm giving up. I'm giving up because for half a millennium all I've wanted is you and my daughter. Both were taken from me. I'm not running Elijah, but I know if I stay I will be bound with your family for an eternity." Katherine disagreed.

"So you're not willing to make that sacrifice?" Elijah questioned hurt at her little regard for what his family meant to him.

"Are you? You weren't ever going to leave your family 500 years ago, that is why I left. I knew it then and I know now, you'll never leave Klaus. Because you still see him as that little kid who used to get beaten by their father a millennium ago. He's not a child anymore, the choices he made when he was a vampire, when he chose to hurt me, to murder my family. They were his own. He cannot blame them on Mikael because Mikael didn't make him do that. Mikael may be the reason he has no humanity but he didn't flip the switch for him. You forgive him at every turn, yet you hunted me. He killed your mother, he daggered you and yet you still wouldn't sacrifice leaving him for my love. So you expect me to do the same." Katherine defended now angrily. Maybe, if she saw his family care for her, say congratulations rather than why are you marrying that bitch, maybe then she would have stayed. It seemed childish but that's what she wanted. She wanted to be forgiven, because if Klaus could forgive her maybe she could him. But it would never happen. And Rebekah and Kol, she'd never done anything to them. Never hurt them. She wanted to forgive Klaus, for Elijah, because she loved him more than anything. But she wouldn't, couldn't. Unless she saw there was something to forgive. She was Katherine Peirce, she didn't forgive without forgiveness in return.

"Katerina…" Elijah struggled to get the words out. "I know that, that I wouldn't leave him, wouldn't leave them, I know I hurt you beyond words, but I'm not going to let you leave. Because I love you too much. I have lost you too many times. So I will do the same thing I have done for half a millennium. I will hunt you down and I will find you. I will not lose you again. Call it obsessive. But… I refuse to give up on us. Because as I told you the other night. I never stopped thinking about you. I know it's hard for you to accept but, you are my life, and I will find you and I will drag you back here, and my family will learn to love you. Because I have taken care of them for 1000 years. I deserve to be happy too, and I know you make me happy and I know I make you happy. So please, don't make me chase you any longer. Just come back." Elijah begged, pleaded. Tears at the brim of his eyes, daring to spill over because he couldn't lose her again, he wouldn't. Katherine looked as if she was contemplating what to say next.

"Elijah what if I ruin you? I am a woman who's humanity has been gone my entire vampire life. If I ruin you I will never forgive myself." Katherine questioned, she loved Elijah the way he was. Good. And if she left he would stay that way. Elijah used his vampire speed and within a second was in front of her, kneeling on the tree branch, mere centimetres between them.

"You do have humanity, I know you do. Because if you didn't we would never have had this conversation. You would have never suggested we get married and you would have never loved me. Just stay, Katerina, sacrifice that for me. I know it is selfish, but please stay and fight with me. Because I cannot do this without you." Elijah requested leaning slightly closer so there lips were almost touching. "Please." He whispered softly and she closed the gap between them.

TVDTVDTVD

Kol wondered up to Bonnie's room, knocking on the door. When he didn't get an answer he became confused.

"Darling, can I come in please?" He called from the door but no answer, smelling her blood. "Bonnie?" He called once more and still got no answer, so he slowly opened the door. He quickly ran over to the floor where Bonnie's unconscious body lay.

"Bonnie, Bonnie?" He repeated trying to wake her. She had a trail of dry blood that obviously had run down her nose. "Darling, wake up. Bonnie please." He begged sounding more scared than he intended and let out a sigh of relief when she jumped up breathing heavily.

"Kol, Kol what happened, ugh!" She clutched her head in pain, letting out a small scream. Klaus, Matt, Rebekah and Caroline were quick to come see what had happen.

"Bonnie!" Matt and Caroline said in sink, worried they ran over as Kol held her close against his chest. She let out another scream and tears ran down her cheeks. Caroline rubbed her back and Matt whispered comforting things to her whilst Rebekah and Klaus gave each other a worried look. She let out a cry of pain again and leaned in close to Kol. He kissed her hair repeatedly and ran his fingers though her hair.

"Ko-l i-t-t hur-t-t-s." She stuttered whimpering.

"I know darling. I know, I've got you." Kol whispered letting her hold his hand. Soon the pain died down and Rebekah looked at them all, being the only one game enough to address the problem.

"What the hell was that?" She questioned, slight concern flickered through her eyes.

"Clementina, there's a witch, Clementina. Elena and the rest of them. A witch offered to help them get the mark back, but they need me. So there trying to find out how I got rid of it. But they need my blood." Bonnie stuttered, leaning further into the Originals chest, as if she felt safe, like no one could hurt her while he held her.

"There attacking. And they're using someone we don't know to do it." Matt informed them.

"Then we need to attack back." Kol started but Bonnie interrupted.

"No, were not killing them…" Bonnie tried to protest.

"We don't have to, we need to scare them. And if we have to we will hurt them. We won't as long as they back off. I don't want you to get anymore hurt." Klaus snapped at Bonnie and he blushed when he realised what he said. "I didn't say that." He stated looking away.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that tough guy." Matt joked and they all laughed until returning to the topic at hand.

"So how do we scare the crap out of them?" Caroline asked them and the person who replied startled them all.

"Simple, we introduce them to Katherine Peirce." Katherine and Elijah walked in Bonnie's room and Katherine smirked. "Didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily did you Klaus."

 **Little friendship moment with Klaus and Bonnie (nothing romantic) just to show he cares. I hope you all enjoyed and please review if you liked this chapter!**


	15. Nighmares

Love is Both Power and Weakness

 **In this chapter Kol mentions stuff from when he was young, when he says stuff about nightmares, and sleeping next to someone he felt safe with, I don't do incest, that's just me and probably some other people, so I don't write it and nothing in any of my chapters or other stories that have sibling fluff are incest. I don't care if other people write about it I just don't read it, so please no one take offence. Just making that clear. Enjoy!**

 _7:00pm_

"You know what to do?" Elijah questioned for what seemed like the thousandth time that day.

"Yes Elijah, I know what I have to do!" Katherine smirked and Elijah kissed her cheek gently, only just brushing his lips against her skin.

"I just worry about you." Elijah murmured looking down at his fiancée.

"I know that's what you do, tie it for me will you?" Katherine asked him and he happily agreed. Tying the purple and black mask that covered her face up. She turned to face him wearing a matching strapless gown, the top made of fake black feathers and bottom of purple silk and a black laced pattern over the top that reached the floor. Dark black eyeliner and dark purple eyeshadow along with dark red lipstick. She looked stunning as usual. The dress matching perfectly with her olive skin and brown eyes.

"I love you." He whispered knowing she heard him.

"And I you. By the way, the last time I went to a masquerade ball, I was locked in a tomb, Elena was kidnapped by Rose and a little someone showed there face in Mystic Falls, now can you guess who that someone is?" She smiled and he rolled his chocolate eyes kissing her head for the last time. His face covered in a black mask, nothing fancy along with a back suit and dark purple tie to match Katherine's dress.

"You are not to be seen until Niklaus, Kol and I make our speech. You come out when I say…" She finished for him sighing deeply.

"Before you start a war, you should know what you're fighting for. I'll enter, I know I've done this before, well no I haven't but I'm sure I'll succeed." Katherine smiled enthusiastically.

"Promise me as soon as you're finished you will leave with Matt and Bonnie." Katherine rolled her eyes but he looked at her with his serious poker face. She chuckled slightly at his expression.

"I give you my word, I will leave with Matt and Bonnie." She swore and hugged him tightly without messing up her makeup or curly hair, he smiled reaching for something in his suit pocket. He then pulled out a diamond ring and slid it on her finger.

"Now we are engaged, congratulations." He smiled kissing her head softly and she gave him a smile of her own.

 _16 hours earlier_

She still couldn't sleep, weeks later she still couldn't sleep. It was 3am and Bonnie needed to sleep. She just couldn't though, every time she did, the witch Clementina, it felt like when she slept she was leaving her mind open to be picked through by her, as if she did nightmares would come. That's why as a precaution Bonnie was told nothing about the plans for the masquerade ball.

"Bonnie?" The witch shot up out of bed heavily panting from being startled.

"Kol?" Bonnie huffed.

"You left your door open." He stated and she nodded falling back on her pillow and trying to calm herself down.

"Why are you here?" She asked him confused and frustrated, most of all, tired.

"Well I was going down stairs for a snack (blood bag), and I just happened to pass you meanwhile, you look exhausted darling." He raised an eyebrow.

"I know, I can't sleep." He tilted his head slightly, his messy hair falling in front of his eyes. "I only left the door open because…" He interrupted.

"I know." Kol replied understanding, she was terrified. Knowing if she needed anyone, Caroline, Matt, Rebekah, Elijah, him, hell even Klaus or Katherine, they were right down the hall. If she screamed, they would all hear. Kol walked over to Bonnie, leaving the door as he found it and she looked at him confused.

"Move over little witch." He commanded but she didn't move. He rolled his brown orbs sitting in the bed next to her, a tingle of heat rising in her chest.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie questioned looking up at Kol, the man she'd kissed once, and only once. But knew him better than most people within just weeks. Except his siblings of course.

"Well, when I had nightmares as a human…" He began lying down a little and bringing one of her pillows behind his head. "Or was afraid to go to sleep because of something." He continued and she unknowingly rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her stomach lightly, pulling the blanket over them and making sure Bonnie had most of it and was warm. "I used to sleep next to someone I felt safe with." Bonnie smiled to herself, her eyes beginning to flicker as she felt the Original running his fingers through her hair.

"Who'd you sleep with?" She mumbled yawning.

"Elijah, usually, Niklaus sometimes and Finn once. Bekah was younger than me, so she was usually the one with the nightmares, she always went to Nik, hasn't left his side since. It was one of the things I knew my siblings would always be there for, whether I was 5, 14 or 752. We are always the monsters in people's nightmares, but sometimes monsters have nightmares, too. In fact I had one not long ago." Bonnie leaned closer into Kol, eyes drooping.

"What about?" She asked and he continued in a soft whispered tone.

"It kept swapping between 1000 years ago and now." He knew her eyes were closed now and heard her breath evening out slowly but continued anyway. "Tonight went horribly wrong, my brothers and sisters died, all 6 of them. Then I was brought to a millennium ago, when I heard Niklaus cry in pain. And I looked up at Finn's dagger that was always hanging up when it wasn't being used, higher than I, Rebekah or Henrik could reach. I got a stick and I knocked it down, right in front of me. I picked it up and I walked into the kitchen area, clutching onto the fox Niklaus had carved me with one hand, and pointing the dagger at my father with the other, asking him why Niklaus had deserved this. He gave me a horrible reason and so, I swung at him, only to have the dagger snatched out of my hand and beaten until I was hardly conscious. Niklaus screaming my name, Elijah carrying me to my bed, Finn commanding my father to leave, Rebekah talking to Henrik trying to get him to understand what had happened between her own tears. Funny thing is this was more a memory than a dream." Kol knew Bonnie was completely out but finished the story. "Then I woke up, thinking I was in my own room, escaping the nightmare. But then I heard you scream, and I ran to your room and the first woman I ever loved was gone. And then I really woke up, checked that your heart was still beating and let you sleep next to me as you believed I was just going down stairs to get a snack." Kol finished kissing her hair.

 _8:00pm_

Most guests had arrived. The Mikaelson's used the Lockwood estate to host the party, knowing full well it would annoy Tyler, it was easy to convince Carol Lockwood to let them as she had no idea they were even fighting. They obviously couldn't use the mansion because no one could enter.

"There here." Caroline whispered to Klaus, low enough the Salvatore's and Elena wouldn't hear. Elena in a dark green dress, mask and all. But who she was, was visible. Caroline bit her lip nervously as her grip on Klaus' arm tightened. They most likely knew the Mikaelson's were setting a trap. And probably had one of their own, all for the cure.

"Love, calm down everything's going to be alright, I'm not going to let anything hurt you." It wasn't her she was worried about. Over the week, she'd been feeling extremely odd, throwing up her food (blood), headaches and a few other things. Everyone thought it may have been the witch messing with her. Until Elijah took her up to the study, spelled so no one could hear. And told her to take a pregnancy test. At first Caroline laughed and told him it was funny. Until she realised he was dead serious, of course he was, when was Elijah never serious? That's when Elijah told her what Kol had explained to him weeks before, about what Finn said. Leaving out the part with Freya and Dahlia. So that's what she'd done, gone down the street, very carefully she might add, knowing it would be dangerous and brought one. She used it and sure enough, she was pregnant. She remembered crying in the bathroom for about 10 minutes. As Klaus tried to get her to open the door and tell him what was wrong. But she didn't, trying to figure out herself, what was wrong. This was good news, but, she didn't want a child to be born in such danger. What if she was staked in the stomach? Throughout the week, Elijah had been making sure she was alright, without causing attention knowing she hadn't told Klaus yet.

"It's not me I'm worried about…" Caroline murmured and Klaus kissed her temple thinking she was talking about Bonnie or Matt. Soon Damon and Elena approached them, Kol and Bonnie at their side. Kol's arm around Bonnie's waist securely, Bonnie wearing a black dress as Caroline did blue. They all had masks on their face, though it was clear who each of them were.

"Salvatore, how convenient it is you were able to attend." Kol taunted, frowning slightly.

"How convenient for you to invite us." Damon remarked annoyed.

"Hey, hey, no need for hostility, were all friends here." Klaus joked and Elena scoffed, Caroline smirked and leaned on Klaus' shoulder if only to bug her. It worked.

"So where's quarter back, did he dump your sister and run off?" Damon questioned and Klaus' expression hardened, trying hard not to snap, Kol not being much different. But then the black haired vampire continued, knowing exactly where to hit both brothers. "Is Elijah here? Or did leave again?" He asked, trying to expose the hurt he knew at least Klaus felt when there brother left. But judging by Kol's reaction, it wasn't much better. Even if he too took off not long after he found out Elijah had left them.

"Klaus…" Caroline tried to calm him down and Bonnie put her hand on top of Kol's. Bonnie didn't know whether the plan depended on keeping calm but she knew it mattered if they were alive for it.

"Damon Salvatore, pleasure as always." They heard Elijah speak coming up behind them.

"Elijah, _great_." Damon sarcastically replied. As Elijah stood next to Kol, he sensed to anger coming from him, knowing Caroline was able to calm Klaus down he whispered in his youngest brother's ear.

"Kol, do not lose your temper." He whispered whilst Caroline made some snarky reply and they kept talking as if they weren't about to try and kill each other.

"I'm a 1000 year old original vampire, I'll lose my temper if I please." Kol snapped in a hushed tone, making sure no one could hear what they were actually saying over the music.

"You are 17, control your emotions." Kol only rolled his eyes at his brother, somewhat calming down. One of the songs ended and Bonnie looked up at Kol.

"Dance with me?" She asked taking his hand as Elena's expression became questioning realising they were, friends, or more. Klaus and Caroline it was obvious, but she thought Kol just had his hands around her waist to pretend they were all getting along. But when she saw a genuine smile cross Kol's face as he took her hand leaving to dance. As they left Elena turned to Elijah.

"There together?" Elena questioned him.

"That's really none of your business Elena." Elijah replied calmly.

"So Judgy finally got herself a boyfriend." Damon teased meanly and Klaus snapped.

"Watch how you speak of my sister Salvatore!" He snarled angrily.

"Niklaus!" Elijah reprimanded and Klaus growled as Caroline and he left.

"Sister?" Elena asked.

"Goodbye Elena, Damon. I do hope you _enjoy_ yourself tonight." Elijah told them, too leaving.

 _4 hours earlier_

Klaus walked passed Bonnie in the hall way, she didn't bother to look at him and kept going. He knew it was a long shot, but Bonnie mattered to Caroline, and Caroline mattered to Klaus. So he wondered if maybe she'd forgive him.

"Love." Klaus turned around and Bonnie stopped.

"Klaus?" She spun on her heel to face him.

"Have a second?" Klaus asked her.

"I guess." She sighed. He smirked stepping towards her.

"About tonight." He started but she interrupted.

"I know, I promise you I won't screw it up."

"I was going to say don't die on us okay?" Klaus smirked charmingly.

"Why do you care?" Bonnie asked genuinely confused.

"Because we're family now." Klaus started "meaning I ow you an apology, for you know, trying to kill you… more than once." Bonnie smirked.

"I guess, I have no choice but to forgive you, I mean we are family after all." Bonnie taunted and Klaus grinned rolling his eyes. She turned to leave, walking down the stairs but about half way down she heard Klaus call down.

"But if you do screw it up I'll kill your boyfriend, sister!" Klaus chuckled and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

 _9:00pm_

It was time for Elijah, Niklaus and Kol to make there speech. All 3 pairs of eyes searched for Elena, Stefan and Damon. Jeremy and Tyler were in the far corner of the room talking with a few of the town's people. They approached the front of the room, looking at each other merely once and then directing there attention to the guests.

"If I may have your attention." Klaus began, eyes softening as they came upon Caroline. Everyone's eyes focusing on the three brothers. "My family and I would like to thank you all for attending, and Carol Lockwood for being generous enough to lend us her home to host this party." Klaus smiled as he spoke, trying not to sound mocking as he so wished he could. Next Kol spoke up holding up a glass.

"So we would like to raise a toast, to Stefan and Damon Salvatore. Elena and Jeremy Gilbert, and Tyler Lockwood. For giving us something to fight for. We do hope you have a wonderful time, because later you're going to find out why." Kol stopped mid-sentence and turned to his eldest brother.

"When you start a war, you should know what _you're_ fighting for." Elijah smirked finishing. Next thing anyone knows Katherine is next to Elijah.

"Yes Elijah, I couldn't agree more. Hello Mystic Falls. My name is Katherine Pierce." She smiled wildly, noticing Rebekah in the corner looking around furiously. Katherine knew she couldn't find her. So the Bulgarian took off her mask and the residents of Mystic Falls all began to chatter confused. "I am Elena Gilbert's identical twin sister." Katherine lied grin growing wider when she saw Rebekah's eyes widening. Knowing she found Clementina. Bonnie only saw her face faintly and wearing a mask wouldn't have been able to spot her. So Katherine came up with the idea of introducing herself as Elena's sister. The brunette continued to explain Elena was adopted and Elena was quick to flee the room, both Stefan and Damon following. Rebekah was quickly progressing towards a girl in a blood red dress, with a mask covering almost her whole face. She jabbed her with a sedative, which Klaus had stolen from the hospital earlier. She and Rebekah had disappeared within seconds. Katherine smiled and told everyone to continue dancing and they did confused.

"Leave now." Elijah ordered and Katherine rolled her eyes dramatically, leaving the room. Matt and Bonnie following. Caroline left Klaus' side, playing her part and distracting Tyler. She walked past him heading outside, knowing he would follow.

"What the hell was that? Katherine? You could have given everything about us away!" Tyler almost shouted grabbing Caroline's arm and turning her around to face him.

"Well you should have thought of that before you almost desiccated my brother!" Caroline seethed and Tyler growled.

"He is not your brother! He is an Original!" Tyler snarled angrily.

"He is my family. Kol is my brother, he's protected me! From you! You were supposed to love me, not hurt me. So hurt him again and I will make you regret it!" Caroline shouted. Feeling tears well up in her eyes, as if she would fall on the grass beneath her feet.

"How can you side with them, there killers, murders!" Tyler accused.

"Because I love them, they are my family now. There my only family besides my mother I have left. I don't have to live in fear of Damon anymore. I don't have to be second to Elena with them. Klaus puts me first always! He's given me a gift that no one else could. I love him and he loves me! It goes both ways, it's not one sided anymore!" Caroline exclaimed ripping her arm from Tyler's hold.

"What could he have possibly have given you that is so special!" Tyler questioned fuming.

"A baby!" Caroline lost her temper quickly covering her mouth cursing herself on the inside as Klaus broke his neck.

"A what?" Klaus asked shocked. Caroline's eyes were quickly covered in a thick layer of tears.

"Klaus, I'm sorry I should have to…" She was interrupted when he pulled her into a tight hug, kicking Tyler's lifeless body out of the way.

"How?" He whispered and she shook her head mumbling an 'I don't know' into his chest. Clinging onto his shirt as the warmth from his embrace comforted her. Klaus ran his fingers through her blonde curls, whispering soothing words as she cried.

"I love you…" She told him pulling away and he kissed her passionately.

"Not as much as I do you." He closed the gap between their lips once more before looking down at the hybrid.

"Well, you did a good job distracting him." Klaus congratulated and she giggled a little, wiping the rest of her tears from her face with her hands.

"Thanks." She smiled and they dragged Tyler's body into Elijah's car. Injecting him with vervain in case he woke up. When they entered the mansion once more Kol ran over to him.

"Nik, they have Katherine, Bonnie and Matt." Kol huffed distraught.

 **Extra-long chap because I took forever to update. SORRY! I hope you all enjoyed!**


	16. You're My Mother

Love is Both Power and Weakness

 **Hi Everyone! First of all thank you for all the lovely reviews. I changed my account name because I got bored of my other one if anyone didn't know :) Nadia is introduced in this chapter. Special thankyou to all my reviewers, I love reading them and they brighten my day. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 16: You're My Mother

Katherine struggled against the vervain ropes looking over at Bonnie and Matt who were too tied up. They weren't awake yet. Her wrists were burning as if they were on fire. She looked over at the teenage boy who sat there on watch. His Brown hair falling in front of his eyes as he fiddled with a wooden stake. Another girl was strung up next to her, Katherine had no idea who she was. She looked familiar, she looked about 5'8 in height and had brown curls that reached just past her shoulder. The woman beside her began to stir and her eyes opened as she shot up. Looking at her surroundings. "Where am I?"

"Were in the Salvatore's cellar, who are you anyway?" Katherine answered and asked.

"Nadia. Are you Katherine?"

"Pleasure." Katherine growled when her finger accidently touched the rope. "How do you know me?"

"You killed my mother in 1492." Nadia spoke looking over at Katherine with an unreadable expression.

"Oh, well, sorry, I killed a lot of people that year." Katherine retorted.

"Yeah, I'm sure you did. But you killed her mother on 6th of April 1492." Damon smirked as he walked into the cellar.

"What?" Katherine asked as her face dropped turning towards Nadia a bit too fast and her neck cracked causing her to let out a grown.

"My name is Nadia Petrova and Katerina Petrova is my mother. You're my mother." Katherine frowned, heart beating slightly faster than what she would have like.

"What?" Katherine repeated mouth hanging open but she quickly closed it.

"You're my mother."

TVDTVDTVD

"We have to go get them!" Kol growled, anger rising in his chest.

"Kol, we will get them but we can't just barge in defenceless while they have white oak stakes.

"What if they hurt Bonnie, or Elijah what about Katherine. Nik you can't talk because your pregnant girlfriend is right next to you!" Kol snarled angrily.

"Kol you need to calm down now." The oldest brother commanded.

"No, no I don't, you don't understand Elijah. You've loved other woman before. I haven't. I don't love. But I love her Elijah and I will not lose her!" Kol all but yelled pounding his fist onto the wall causing a crack down it.

"Kol we're all worried. You know that. We all want them back." Klaus told him.

"Kol is right Nik. We will not lose Bonnie, we will not lose Matt and we will not lose Katherine, even if she is a bitch." Rebekah agreed "we need to attack, show them this town doesn't belong to them, tell them we were here first and they need to either leave or leave us alone. We have Tyler, We have Clementina and we have each other. Always and forever. All of us, even baby Klaroline." Rebekah told them.

"Baby what?" Came from both Klaus and Caroline causing Rebekah to smile.

"How do you feel about a little example, of what happens if we do not get the rest of our family back. Involving Tyler and pain." Rebekah grinned evilly. Klaus and Kol joined while Caroline and Elijah stood there with an amused expression. Due to their family's antics.

 **I know it's really short but I had to give you something didn't I? I promise I will make the next chapter extra-long for you all. I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	17. This Was Not Planned

Love is Both Power and Weakness

 **Okay I am really sorry about the wait, I have had so much writers block on this story.**

 **VERY IMPROTANT: At the start I said that they were a year younger. I have decided to change that because Caroline is pregnant and all that.**

 **This chapters going to be extra-long for you all and will be filled with drama (because I know you all want it). It also concludes the whole war thing because it makes my head hurt, but it isn't the end of the story quite yet. I hope you enjoy and please review.**

Chapter 17: This Was Not Planned

Kol smiled evilly, knife in his hands. Ready to make this pretty witch spill. Her dark curly brown hair flowed not too far passed her shoulders and her complex much like Bonnies.

"Well pretty girl, should we get this started. Unless you'd rather call of your little click of friends and get me back my witch." Clementina's grin grew wider as if daring him to attack. Remaining quit and not saying one word. "Well then I guess were just going to have to do this the hard way." He smirked, quickly digging the knife into her thigh as she snarled in pain. He didn't honestly care if she died from blood loss. But apparently Elijah didn't want her killed. So Kol had a better idea in mind. Biting his wrist and shoving it in her mouth and already in a position to snap her fragile neck. "Call Elena off or I will stuff your little life away from you!" He yelled furious and impatiently, he wanted, needed Bonnie back. Before she could reply Kol felt his skin burning, letting go of the witch, allowing her enough time to untie the rope rapped around her hands. Pulling the knife out as Kol clutched his still burning hand in pain. Stabbing the knife into his stomach as a distraction. Pulling something out of her still dress pocket and shoving it in his mouth. Closing it tight, making sure he swallowed.

"Kol!" Elijah quickly pulled her off him as he entered, snapping the witch's neck, unaware of his blood in her system. Rushing over to his unconscious younger brother. Pulling the knife out, dropping it beside him.

Meanwhile

"Hello love, finally awake are we?" Klaus smiled at Tyler, as he stirred tiredly.

"Where am I?" Tyler asked confused.

"Well mate, you're in the Lockwood cellar, you and that witch of yours got yourselves in a bit of a pickle." Klaus smirked as his yellow eyes lit in fury. Struggling to escape but was met with disappointment due to the large amount of vervain and wolfs bane in his system.

"Let me go!" Tyler yelled angrily, baring his teeth at his sire.

"I might, if you're lucky. But first I need a little revenge for cheating on Caroline and almost killing my baby brother." Klaus beamed from ear to ear.

"You took Caroline from me, killed your own hybrids. My brothers and sisters."

"Do not do that, you lost her the moment you cheated on her with the Were-Slut. And don't forget who gave you those brothers and sisters. I did, I turned them and then you turned your back on me!" Klaus growled angrily, planning on torturing his hybrid until the sound of his brothers screams of pain filled his ears. "Stab yourself in the chest with this stake, when it heals, do it again, and again, and again." He compelled, handing him a stake and flashing off to the other room, further down in the cellar to find his brothers. The witch was lying on the ground dead and Elijah was sitting next to an unconscious Kol, attempting to wake him.

"Elijah?" Klaus questioned confused.

"I heard Kol struggling, I came in and saw the witch trying to get Kol to swallow something. I snapped her neck and now he won't wake up." Elijah looked up at Klaus and them back at Elijah when he began to move. Eyes flying open. Sitting up and breathing heavily.

"What the hell happened?" Kol asked confused.

"The witch, she broke free, shoving something into your mouth." Klaus explained, helping his brother to his feet. Elijah quickly following.

"What was it?" Kol asked confused as to what had just happened.

"We have no idea." Kol nodded at is eldest brother's answer, seeing the witch's body on the ground. "Well I guess the bitch will just have to tell us. Sorry 'Lijah, I forgot to tell you. I fed her my blood." Kol smiled as they walked out of the cellar, leaving Tyler there. Klaus had Clementina's body in his arms.

TVDTVDTVD

"Rebekah where are you going?" Caroline asked as she opened the door.

"I'm getting my boyfriend back." Rebekah growled, storming out.

"Elijah told us to wait until they got back to go get them." Caroline tried but was met with a deep sigh, a roll of the eyes and an angry Original. Turning to face the blonde.

"Caroline, tip. As a new family member, you may notice, no one listens to the over protective brother. He is no fun." Rebekah turned back flashing away, Caroline following. Showing up in front of the Salvatore's, vampire faces ready for a war. Only to find Klaus standing next to her.

"Elijah told you two to stay put."

"Well where is he?" Rebekah asked.

"Something happened to Kol, Elijah doesn't want to leave him with the witch." Klaus replied, snapping the wood of the closest fence, pointy end facing forward. The girls doing the same. "Give them everything you have darlings. And don't get yourselves killed. Wouldn't want my two favourite girls in the world to get hurt." Klaus grinned evilly. A Mikaelson trademark. Rebekah doing the same.

The three of them stopped, knowing they had been heard.

"Gilbert, if you give my sisters and brother back. This doesn't have to get bloody." Klaus called furiously.

"Yeah bitch I want my boyfriend back!" Rebekah's fury could be heard from all vampires on the estate.

"Elena, I know you're better than this. Bonnie is your best friend. You've known Matt your whole life. And Katherine, she's not exactly a good person but, but she still means something to me." Caroline had tried to reason but all she got in response was silence. They were waiting for them.

Meanwhile

"Kol." Elijah threw him a blood bag, Kol instantly ripped it open, drinking quickly before chucking it up on Klaus' very expensive rug. Clementina's body outside because she couldn't enter due to Bonnie's spell.

"Omg, Elijah, what the hell did you give me?" Kol wiped his mouth in disgust. Staining the sleeve of his arm.

"Blood? Kol what's wrong with it." Kol simply held it up to him, beckoning for him to try, Elijah did but found no such problem. A thought quickly running through his mind. "Brother, retract your teeth." Elijah stated with no explanation as to why.

"What why?" Kol protested confused.

"Just do it." Kol attempted to but couldn't, he just couldn't. No reason why, he just couldn't. "Kol, please just do it."

"I'm trying, brother it's not working." Elijah left the room in a flash, returning with a pin. Piercing his brother's finger with it. Kol winced, looking up at his older brother with a puzzled expression. Waiting for it to heal, but it did no such thing.

"'Lijah, it was the cure. That's what she shoved in my mouth, it has to be." Kol stated with frightened eyes.

"How does she even have the cure?" Kol shrugged confused.

"I don't know, but Elijah I can't be human. I've spent 1000 years as a vampire."

"You're not a human Kol, you're a witch." Elijah told him, helping him up from where he sat on the floor. Kol was so completely overwhelmed in that moment he let his brother know it. Tears welling up in his eyes.

"Elijah, this can't be true." Kol tried "this is what Rebekah wants, not me. I never wanted this." The brown haired boy told his look alike.

"Well it is Kol, and you always wanted your magic back. Kol you can use it to save Bonnie, all of them. Kol I know this is asking a lot of you, but you know more about magic than any of us. And now you can actually do it. Please help us. Don't run from this." Elijah put a hand on Kol's shoulder as an act of affection. "Please brother." Kol nodded.

"I haven't used magic in a long time 'Lijah, I'll try, but it might not work." Elijah nodded understandingly. He grabbed his brother's arm, flashing him in the direction of the Salvatore's. Ignoring and forgetting the witch's body. If she woke up before they got back, so be it. All they wanted was there lovers back.

And now we are all together ;)

As soon as they appeared, Elijah nodded at the three of his family members as they tried to negotiate. Elijah taking a step in front of them all, as he let go of his brother, Kol quickly going to stand beside.

"You all know you can't beat us. Four Originals and one strong vampire. No matter the stakes you carry, you will not win. End this now Salvatore's, Elena. There is no cure, your witch had it and destroyed it. This is not our fault, not Matt's, not Bonnie's, not even Katherine's. Let them go and no one has to get hurt." Elijah finished his speech, partly lying about the cure to protect his brother. But no noise was being made. Silence filling the air. Elijah sighed in disappointment. "As you wish." Elijah zoomed in front of the door, knocking it down. Family entering, Damon was the first to come at them. But Klaus was quick to stake him in the shoulder. The raven haired man faltered back in pain. Elena next appearing, trying to stake Klaus with a wooden stake but was quickly pushed into the wall by Caroline. Snarling at the doppelganger.

"Elena, stop!" Caroline growled out, as she watched Rebekah get thrown across the room and Elijah staked in the stomach by Jeremy. Klaus flashed his eyes a bright shade of gold before bighting Stefan in the shoulder with his fangs. When Caroline finally realised, Elena was not worth trying to save, so she snapped her neck. Sure she would wake up. But Caroline was done trying to convince her to just stop. Stop thinking about being human. Wasn't Damon enough for her. Elijah quickly pulled the stake out of his stomach, and Kol snapped Jeremy's neck with a flick of his wrist as he came at him. Knowing he would wake up, he was no longer a supernatural thanks to Bonnie. And Stefan gave out to the bite. Fainting. They won, despite the odds. Realising, white oak stakes were nowhere to be found. They hadn't used them. Maybe it was because of the sire line, they had chosen to be wise about killing an Original this time.

Elijah stood up straight, as Klaus helped Rebekah up.

"Is it over?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, yeah it is love." Caroline ran to Klaus, hugging him tight, smiling widely.

"It's over." Rebekah smiled leaning on her brothers shoulder, "wait Kol, you snapped Jeremy's neck. But you were nowhere near him." Rebekah stated confused.

"Let me explain later okay sister." Kol smiled allowing Rebekah to hug him, as he did back. "Let's just go get them okay." All 5 agreed, nodding as they walked down to the cellar. Elijah rushed over to Katherine, untying the woman. A worried look crossing his face.

"Elijah." Katherine mumbled.

"I'm here, I'm here my Katherina." The Bulgarian slumped against him. Holding on tight. "Please get her too, she's my daughter." Katherina sounded as though she was begging, as she gestured over to the beautiful girl beside her. Elijah threw her a puzzled look but didn't comment, just began untying the rope.

"Thankyou." Katherine whispered when Elijah held the unconscious girl close. A hand under her leg and one supporting her back.

Kol looked at his beautiful little witch as he undid the rope. Smiling so widely. Bonnie was quick to hug him tight, despite how tired she was. Kol kissed her hair, burying his face in it.

"I love you… I love you so much Bonnie Bennett." Kol trailed off, smiling brightly, tears in his eyes as were they in hers. She smiled, giggling slightly before she gave him a quick kiss. Leaning in on his chest as he took in the smell of her hair.

"Oh Matt, I take my eye of you for all but three seconds and you get kidnapped." Rebekah smirked, not even questioning it when he laughed.

"Shut up." He mumbled quietly before kissing her deeply. Bonnie turned to Caroline, before they both ran in for a hug.

"Oh thank god." Caroline breathed, as if for the first time in a month. "Oh thank god." She repeated after they separated and Caroline went to hug Matt. Bonnie turned to Klaus.

"I know you tried to kill me more once, and I should hate you. But thanks." Bonnie smiled. Klaus didn't even hesitate to hug her. Elijah silently thanked all that was holy. These people. They saved his family. They really did.

"Wow, I never thought I'd live to see the day when Bonnie Bennett and Klaus Mikaelson hugged." Caroline stated causing them all to laugh. "And I never thought I'd see the day when Klaus Mikaelson and Katherine Peirce hugged but it will happen." Caroline all but ordered. Knowing Klaus wasn't just worried about Matt and Bonnie. He was worried about her too.

"No!" The two devil's said in sink.

"Come on Nik, you were worried." Kol told him.

"No I wasn't." Klaus stubbornly argued.

"Uh Huh." Bonnie gave him the 'really face'. Matt just rolled his eyes in amusement. Katherine wanted to hang herself all over again but just got it over with it and hugged him. Klaus was shocked to say the least.

TVDTVDTVD

"Do you think Stefan will be alright?" Caroline asked worried, despite everything she did still care for him.

"I left him a bottle of my blood and a note explaining where Tyler was. I should have left them to die but Elijah is such a goody two shoes." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"So Kol, how's being human feel." Rebekah interrupted snickering the moment he fell face flat asleep on Klaus' shoulder.

"Get him off me." Klaus growled, much to their amusement.

"Niklaus, he has had a big day…" Elijah tried.

"He is not 4 Elijah, I repeat get him off me." Klaus snarled quietly, trying not to wake Kol.

"Why don't you wake him?" Bonnie asked knowing the answer. Not even Klaus was that cold. Kol had had a giant day, not a big one, eh had even helped Bonnie break the barrier to the house temporarily to help Nadia get in. Katherine finally came down stairs, her hair was all clean and back to its natural curliness. Sitting on Elijah's lap.

"What is he 4?" Katherine joked gesturing to Kol. Elijah only chuckled, kissing her cheek softly.

"Is she awake?" Katherine shook her head.

"They gave Nadia a lot more vervain than they gave me. She'll wake up, I just have to give her a while." Elijah nodded.

"So what now?" Matt asked curiously.

"We wait to see if Dahlia is alive, and if so, we defend our family." Elijah had explained everything about Dahlia and Freya. "And meanwhile, we keep Caroline and the baby safe. We try our hardest to bring back Finn and find out what this cure is going to do to Kol, protect him from any threats and find out who Clementina really is when we find her." That was the moment they heard a knock on the door.

 **So that wraps up the war and cure. I really hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry if you didn't but this plot was giving me so much writers block. And I couldn't bring myself to kill any of the characters. Well I could have killed Elena but I didn't know how you guys would react. Please review, it would make me so happy. Also I wanted to ask if you guys wanted a Kennett baby anytime soon. Cause Kol is human/warlock/witch now and can have a baby. Yay! Otherwise I can put it in the sequel if I do one.**


	18. Moments

Love is Both Power and Weakness

 **I own NOTHING!**

Chapter 18: Moments

"Who the bloody hell is that?" A mumble was heard from Kol, sighing in annoyance as he sat up straight and Klaus was quick to scoot to the other side of the couch causing Caroline to roll her eyes. Elijah stood up, walking to the front of the house and turning the nob of the door. His eyes narrowed in question.

 _1 Month from now_

"Were done Kol, were finally finished." Bonnie squealed kissing her boyfriend passionately as she gripped the back of his neck.

"That's great darling, but did you forget you still have to go to college." Kol murmured pulling away with a charming and mischievous smile.

"Oh shhh, don't ruin my moment." She ordered, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards Caroline, Matt and Rebekah who were all dressed in their red graduation gowns.

 _2 Months from now_

"I Elijah Mikaelson, take you Katerina Petrova, to be my wife. I swear I will protect you and your daughter. I promise to stand by your side, even as you fall apart and break, or tear me into 1000 pieces and rip my heart out. I will not move, I will not walk away. So today I choose to marry you, because you are my always and forever."

 _8 Months from now_

"Caroline, shh, everything's fine." Kol held her down as best he could, Matt on the other side of her.

"They're fine, they're fine." Matt repeated over and over waiting for her to finally hear. The blonde vampire stopped struggling, taking in the past hour. Retracting her teeth as her eyes returned to their normal bright blue. Looking around quickly for her babies.

"They're fine." Kol spoke in a serious tone. She needed to calm down. She wouldn't be able to see them if she didn't.

"Promise." Caroline whispered quietly, still breathing heavily.

"Hey." Kol cupped both sides of her face with his hands. "I promise. He hasn't even named them yet. He wanted to wait. Do you think you're calm enough to see them now?" The blonde nodded, lips curving into a smile when Klaus and Bonnie walked into the room. Klaus was holding one in each arm.

"Love, I would like you to officially meet your little warriors?" Klaus' smile was unusually bright due to the two children in his arms. Caroline didn't even answer before Klaus had sat beside her, handing her the little girl.

"I have to say Klaus, you may be the world's most annoying man, but they are some pretty cute kids." Katherine's voice was heard from the door. "I guess they must be %99 Caroline." Bonnie suppressed a small laugh, sitting on the other side of Caroline. Matt and Kol standing next to each other.

"Somehow I think I agree with Katherine." Kol chuckled, looking at the two youngest Mikaelson's.

"Ignore them, did you decide on names?" Rebekah asked them, walking in and sitting next to her brother, Elijah and Nadia following close behind.

"Ember Ivy Harper Mikaelson." Caroline mumbled.

"And Liam, Liam Henrik Mikaelson." Klaus looked at her sister with a smile, handing Caroline the little boy as well.

"It was a big argument, as you can tell, considering Ember has 2 middle names." Caroline told her family. Kissing Embers forehead, then Liam's. The little boy slowly opened his tiny bright blue eyes he inherited from Caroline. "Hey little warrior." She spoke in a soft tone to her child.

"They are perfect Caroline." Elijah spoke for the first time since entering the room. Caroline smiled at her brother, they were perfect. They were her perfect children. The vampire leaned onto Klaus' shoulder, handing him Ember and holding Liam close to her. No they weren't her perfect children, they were there's. Her and Klaus'.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too sweetheart." Klaus kissed her temple affectionately.

 _Present Day_

"Who is it Elijah?" Katherine asked walking next to him. He picked up the amulet that was on the ground. Looking at the emerald gem in the middle.

"Well?" They heard Klaus' voice as Elijah met Katherine's gaze. He slid the amulet into his jacket pocket.

"No one, probably just some kids messing around." Elijah called back, Katherine's worried look made him even more curious than before. The two nodded at each other. Walking back into the living room with the rest of their family.

The next few months were peaceful and Elijah only hoped they stayed that way. Matt, Kol, Bonnie, Caroline and Rebekah graduated a month after. He and Katherine got married, and Caroline eventually had her babies, yes, babies, plural. There were two. And she had no quarrel with that. Meanwhile Elijah had gone to every witch possible to see if they knew anything about the amulet. Katherine occasionally coming with. Nadia and Katherine's bond grew stronger. As did Nadia's with the rest of the Mikaelson's. Elena and the Salvatore's had left them alone. And in general, no one was hurt and life was good. But, well they weren't sure what the 'but' was yet. Though there had to be one eventually, there's always a 'but'.

 **Okay so yes this is the end of the story. Mainly because I didn't want to drag it out any further, because it honestly didn't need to be longer. I really hope you enjoyed this story and if you guys have any requests for a sequel don't hesitate to leave a review or PM me. The only thing is I won't be doing it for a while because I'm trying to get my other stories finished but I have left myself open if I want to do one. I also didn't bring Finn back because I wasn't really sure how but I probably will in the sequel as well as add Freya, cause who doesn't love a little Freya. Anyway thank you for all the amazing and helpful reviews, you guys are really amazing and I hope you enjoyed my story!**

 **-Midnightfire**


End file.
